Dimensional Heroes Adventures: Air
by jexi the hunter
Summary: We enter a new tale of excitement and enjoyment as our heroes start of a new adventure in the city of blending of bending: Republic City.
1. Welcome to Republic City

Korra rode on Naga's back back to where she belonged, Republic City.

"Republic City. It's been such a long time. Well, In retrospect anyway." Korra said. "Its still hard to believe that me of all people, being the next avatar, called brash and a bit pushy, but it feels great to be here. I never got a chance to look around this city before cause of Furious Universe, but, I guess I got time now."

But as she was about to move forward, she heard a loud revving as a hoverbike moved past her with Aria on it as it parked at the side as she and her partners got out.

"Hey, you. Watch where you walk your mutt. I almost hit it." Aria said.

"Well excuse me for having a giant polar bear dog." Korra said before she realized Aria had already walked away from her. "Ah, never mind her. And you know i didnt mean that, Naga."

Naga nodded.

"Jeez, everyone darted off for Training, and yet im the only one who hasnt gotten mine in. Still cool that I picked Republic City to meet up, but in order to be stronger like the others, I gotta step it up and master Airbending. I haven't even bothered asking Tenzin to train me, well, guess nows as good a time as any." Korra said.

As she rode around, she soon made her way to the park where a protest speech was in progress.

"Nonbenders of Republic City, are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live like lower class citizens. Join Amon and together we can tear down the bending establishment!" he said.

"Even here…" Korra said. "This amon guys been rising up lately, and his influence has spread all over the worlds to…"

"It isnt just the factor of Benders that guides the Equalists! Amon has discovered the disciples, of the 100 styles of Ultimate Color Fighting! They too, have taken our societies to levels we can never compete with!" the protester said.

"What are you talking about? The Color Fighters and Benders dont even mix." Korra spoke up.

"Oh, is that so? Then how can you explain the Needle assassin, who like before in the hundred year war, treated us non benders like lower food chain trash?!" the protester said.

"He wasn't just killing nonbenders. He killed entire villages. He was a monster who was beaten for his crimes in the fire nation by the Lightning God." Korra said.

"Oh, of course…" the protester said. "Our nation's greatest hero. But even he considers himself higher. When the Equalists rise and complete their revolt on the Benders of this city, the 100 disciples of the Grandmaster Rain Bow are next."

"Oh? So the little man wants to take down anyone higher than him?" a voice asked as approaching him was a familiar white haired boy.

"You…" the protester said.

"Yes, me." he said showing his face. It was Nagito.

"Nagito!" Korra said.

"Just thought I'd drop in." Nagito said.

"W-we dont have time, to deal with your crazy talk, kid! You always come to every Equalist Rally and support our efforts." the protester said.

"True. I support your views of hope, but not your views on colorfighters." Nagito said.

"Er, Nagito, we should go before I do something I'll regret." Korra said.

As they left with the rally continuing, they came to a business street.

"So, is it just you? Being so lucky, i'd say youre the first one here outta your classmates." Korra said.

"Actually, I've been here for 3 months now." Nagito said.

"Huh." Korra said. "Yup, im lost."

"Trying to get to Air Temple Island?" Nagito said.

"Yeah. Well, I did tell you that was where I was gonna train in Air bending. Eventually…" Korra said. "Ive been putting it off because ive been traveling with you guys, but I've learned a lot about other worlds. And Ive been thinking too. What if im the Avatar, and Im destined to protect more than just my world?"

"Heh. Hope said that's what Aang used to think as well." Nagito said.

"Great avatars think alike, huh?" Korra said.

"Yup. Anyway, we;d better get moving. Its not safe at this hour." Nagito siad.

"Why?" Korra asked as a car drove up.

"This streets got a reputation of having a nasty Protection Racket. By them." Nagito said as three men got off and walked to a music store.

"Mister Chung, please tell me you got the money. Other wise I cant guarantee we'll be protecting your fine establishment." the leader said.

"Im sorry, business has been slow lately. Please, take one of my phonographs." he offered.

"Let it lose." the leader said as they opened a ball and released a ferret like creature with a long body as it viciously attacked the phonograph before headbutting the man.

"What the? A pokemon?" Korra asked.

"Theyve become popular ever since our friends on Jexis team took the regions by storm. Even though those three are benders, they've gotten a habit of letting that Furret loose. I hear some of the Equalists have them. Yet, its rare to see them attacking humans." Nagito said.

"Now, gimme the money, or else I'll have Furret…" the leader said.

"Have it do what?" Korra said standing behind them with Nagito.

"I'll have it take down and kill the old man." the leader said as the Furret growled.

"Not if i can help it." Korra said.

This made the Gang laugh.

"SInce youre obviously fresh off the boat here, allow me to explain a couple things. Your friend forgot to mention, that this is Triple Threat triad turf. Plus one if you count our little friend." the leader said pointing to furret as its Pokedex data came up. "Allow me to introduce our little compensation. Furret, the Long Body Pokemon. Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet. Its also one of these special weapons only known by the biggest organizations. And we, along with it, are about to put you in the hospital."

"Youre the only ones who are gonna need a hospital. And for your sake, i hope theres one near by." Korra said slamming her fists.

"Just who do you think you are?" the leader akse.d

"Why dont you come over here and find out?" Korra smirked.

The leader reached for his pocket and tossed out a ball of water at Korra and Nagito, Korra easily catching it and rebunding it at him, freezing it on his face and knocking him into the car.

The two henchmen looked at each other, then back to Furret.

"Furret, use Shadow Rush!" one of the grunts said as Furret surrounded in a dark aura as it darted at Korra.

"Espeon, Psychic!" a voice shouted as Furret was knocked away. The grunts along with Korra and Nagito looked to see Aria with her partners. "So I was right. That is a Shadow Pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon?" Korra said.

"Controlled pokemon devoid of emotions, usually used and sold to top buyers as weapons and fighting machines." Nagito said. "Sort of the reason I came here."

"And how do you know about it, girlie?" one grunt said. "Waitaminute, those digs! Youre from Snagem!"

"Was. I just quit yesterday." Aria smiled.

"We aint done yet." the grunt said. "Furret, get the new girl! We got the other one and his friend!"

Furret recovered.

"Furret, use Take Down!" a grunt said.

"Umbreon, Faint Attack!" Aria said as Umbreon took over and rammed Furret into a wall, weakening it. "Guess now's a good time to see if this thing really works." Aria said as a ball was loaded into the machine on her left arm as energy filled the ball. She then tossed it at Furret as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it dinged and pulled back at Aria. "Well, works even better than I could have hoped."

"What….what the hell? She...she stole Furret from its pokeball." a grunt said.

"Cant help you now." Korra said making quick work and countering the earth and fire bender grunt easily and blocking off their escape.

"Sure taught them a lesson." Aria said.

Sirens then wailed as a chrome plated air ship floated above them.

"Police! Stay where you are!" a intercom voice said as officers dropped down on arm wires.

"Cool, Metal Benders!" Korra said as they landed. "I caught the bad guys for you, Officer."

"Arrest them." the officer said as they wrapped them up in coils of metal. "You three are under arrest too."

"Whoa, hold up, there!" a familiar voice said as a famialr shape landed down with out wires. "No one arrestes freinds of mine. Unless I got a good crime for em."

"Gajeel?" Korra and Nagito said.

"Mr. Redfox!" the officer said. "You know these two?"

"Yeah I…." Gajeel said before he saw Aria. "You!" he shouted charging at her.

"Heh. Time to go." she smiled as she ran off with her partners.

"Get back here, Siren!" he shouted chasing after her.

"Gajeel, its no use, she'll be long gone." Nagito said.

"He already left so…" the police said as they cuffed Nagito and Korra.

The two were soon brought in for questioning.

"Multiple accounts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention trying to evade arrest with someone who isn't even considered a police member anymore. You both are in trouble." a woman said.

"Sargent Lin, If youd give me a minute to explain…" Nagito said.

"Lin? As in Lin Beifong?" KOrra asked.

"What of it?" Lin asked.

"YOure tophs daughter, right? Is that why you know her, Nagito?" Korra asked.

"I know her cause she's the chief of police, who could easily put both of us away for a long time." Nagito said.

"Ive had quite the big record with Komaeda." Lin said. "His super high luck gets him anything, but for some reason, always destroys something else."

A policeman then opened a latch. "Chief. Councilman Tenzin and a Hope the Victor want to see you."

"Send them in." Lin said.

Hope and Tenzin walked in at the same time.

"I just need to tell you, she hasnt done anything wrong while she was with me…" Hope said.

"We can discuss this later." Tenzin said before turning to Lin. "Lin, you're looking as radiant as always."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar here? I thought you were suppose to have moved to the South Pole to train her a long time ago?" Lin asked.

"I was but matters here delayed that so I sent her to another, but it appears my trust was misguided." Tenzin said looking at Hope.

"Oh come on, youre blaming me? I didnt know I would meet her when she was arrested, it's not my fault for having her here." Hope said. "But, ahem, anyways…"

"Enough from you. Now Lin, the Avatar will be returning to the South Pole. Now, please let her go and drop the charges. I will take full responsibility for everything that happened her and cover all the damages myself." Tenzin said.

"Fine. Just get her out of my city." Lin said.

They came back to the waiting room.

"Tenzin, please dont evict me from Hopes team and send be back home." Korra said. "Katara said Hope and coming here was my destiny."

"Don't bring my mother into this." Tenzin said.

"Let me." Hope said. "Look, I get it. I messed up. Clearly, Im not the guy that was a friend to your dad all those years ago in your eyes now. But Korra cant spend all her life trapped back at her home. Isnt being the Avatar more than just keeping her safe? Your father wouldve said, 'very much more so'." Hope said.

"But-but I…..ugh." Tenzin said as a cell opened.

"Is this your Polar Bear Dog?" an attendant asked holding Naga.

On the boat passing Aang's statue, Hope looked at it.

"Hey ol buddy. Guess Im not cut out for having the next of your Legacy with me." Hope said as Tenzin was beside him all of a sudden.

"My father, he lived a long life after the 100 year war. He would tell tales of his travels. But the ones that were the most inspirational to this world were that of the Lightning God and the Boy who could Pierce Fire." Tenzin said.

Hope sighed. "Lookin at me now, I guess Im not really what you imagined, right? I know I messed up. I just dint wanna leave Republic City knowing I left a piece of someone I knew behind while we continued the adventure." Hope said.

"Do you know why my father chose to follow you?" Tenzin asked. "He said it was because he could see you carving an amazing future for many worlds."

"I wanted to take Korra with me, because in this new age, theres gotta be a symbol of hope that spreads past here. Thats what the avatar is supposed to be right? All this time, I was reflecting on what Aang told me back then." Hope said.

Flashback….

"SOmething up, Aang?" Hope said.

"You know Hope, there was something I was thinking of. I know we have to part soon. But, I wish I could have lived more adventures with you. But, some of us have to grow old and die someday. At least I can spend my years protecting my world." Aang said.

"I know." Hope said.

"But as Ive been with you… did you ever think the Avatar was only supposed to be a symbol of peace and hope for just one world?" Aang asked.

"How so?" Hope asked.

"Ive been reading up on history with Robin. The Avatar isnt a legend of just my world, its been on a lot of the worlds we visited. Even Yen Sid knew about the Avatar, about some...first avatar." Aang said.

"Whoa." Hope said.

"Hope, can I ask you something? Will you promise to meet me in my next life, even if you don't know if he or she is the Avatar?" Aang asked.

"I will. And he or she will be the avatar. I know it will continue." Hope said.

End…

"I see." Tenzin said. "How much of the worlds beyond has Korra seen?" Tenzin asked.

"Lots." Hope said. "I know yove been striving to keep the work Aang did to make Republic City together, endure his legacy."

Tenzin nodded and gestured the White Lotus sentries Korra was walking too to wait.

"Youre right. Republic City is in a state of trouble. Hope, I want you to unpack your things and move into the mens quarters. Starting tomorrow, I'm starting Korra's training." Tenzin said.

"Yes! Finally!" Korra said.

"Yay! Korra's Staying!" the three younger siblings said.

"I havent forgottten about your friends either. I suppose it wouldbt be unwise to turn down a request to stay…"

"What are you talking about? They're already waiting inside. They've been waiting for days." Nagito said.

"What?" Hope said as Nagito dragged him to the main area. The doors slid open as Hope was in shock to see his team together with a large cake and balloons and a banner that said "We Missed You, Our Best Pal!"

"NO way, Gemini, the Combat Revues…!" Hope said.

"In person!" Gemini said.

"Team Vashyron…!"

"The One and Only." Vashyron said.

"God Eaters…!" Hope said.

"Want an Oden Sandwich?" Nana asked.

"Aqua?!" Hope said, surprised to see her among the ranks.

"I wouldn't miss this for the worlds." Aqua smiled.

"Espio, Charmy, even the rest of the 77th class, youre all here!" Hope said.

"What, like we were gonna miss all the fun?" CHarmy said.

"Were still missing two. Where are…?" Korra asked.

"We here, Avatar." Inga said coming up.

"Inga!" Hope said before he felt a small punch to his shoulder as he saw Toma and Cyrille behind him.

"Come on. Don't just stand there. The cakes gonna get all eaten." Toma said smiling.

"I know, but where the heck is…?" Hope asked taking a slice.

"Right here!" a voice said as Titanica grew out of the cake. "Tada!"

"Whoa! You surprised me there!" Hope said as he also saw Mary walk in. "Mary!" he said running at her.

"Careful! My legs are killing me from slimming down those muscles." Mary said. "But, a hug wouldn't hurt."

The two hugged.

"I dont think anything changed with you, Mary. No matter what, youre just fine." Hope said.

"You're kidding right?" Mary said as she looked taller than Hope.

"You're taller!" Hope said.

"Longer legs. I traded in the muscle for speed and precision." Mary said.

"Still got power, right?" Hope asked.

"Power isn't everything. That's what this training guy I met said. He said his name was Grav." Mary said.

"HIm?" Hope said. "Thanks man."

"You're thinking of fighting him someday. I can hear it." a voice behind him said as Hope jumped only to see Damien. "Gotcha."

"Damien Flux." Hope said.

"Hope the Victor." Damien said as the two stared at each other before shaking hands.

"Were all back together, this is great." Hope said. "Theres someone I want you to meet though."

"IS it my turn to come in?" a voice said.

"Yeah." Hope said. "Now, I know when she comes in you may think this is a really bad idea but.."

Mukuro was already in the room, and they were stunned.

"What in the hell is SHE doing here?!" Lacy asked.

"Yeah. She and her psycho sister tried to kill us." Titanica said.

"Uh… well I kinda, sorta… gave her a spot on the squad…" Hope said.

"Are you insane?" a few of them shouted.

"That's what I thought when he welcomed her." a voice said as Riku was outside.

"Riku." Damien said.

"But, if he wanted her with him, then I trust his decision." Riku said.

"Yep. I'm gonna have to agree." Mickey said walking in.

"King Mickey!" Toma said.

"So he's the King of Disney Castle?" Mary asked. "He's a lot...smaller than you let on."

"Yeah, but hes tough." Hope said. "Look guys, I know Mukuro leaves some scars, on you guys from 77th especially."

"She's one of the reason's Chiaki is dead." Kazuichi said.

"But...she's died and been reborn." Hope said. "Come on. Give her a chance."

"Yeah. Go with what your friend says." a voice said as Sabo and Koala walked in. "The rest of us did."

Everyone thought about this.

"So, no owing up to big sis? Youre clean?" Fuyuhiko finally spoke up.

"I died leaving everything Junko wanted me to do behind. I come back owing up and making things right." Mukruo siad.

"Starting with putting a leader of a cult out of the equation. Amon's got some things to answer for." Hope said.

In Amons base as they heard the last of Korra's speech the next day.

"Shes finally here. And she has backup. What do you make of this, Amon?" one of the soldiers asked.

"The avatar, she's arrived ahead of schedule. And the Hope Squad has reunited, meaning it won't be long before the Dimensional Heroes all show up as well. It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." Amon said.


	2. A Leaf in the Wind

Air Temple Island was more quiet and peaceful than most loud places. At least in due time, they would be able to see the life of Air Nomads. In the interest of the morning, hope couldnt help but glance at the news article Korra was reading.

"And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout." Korra said.

"So thats what everyones all the rage about here. Pro Bending." Toma said. "And for some reason, I get the impression youre not amused by Korra's likeness to it, huh Ten?"

"Please, refrain from calling me Ten so much, and yes. That sport is a mockery to the noble art of bending." Tenzin said.

"I only ever saw a few matches on Universal Pay-Per-View." Hope said. "I didnt tell Korra about it."

"Oh come on!" Korra said. "But, Oh right. I didnt tell you about how much i was into it. Now im just a ferry away from seeing it live in the arena."

"You two aren't here to watch that drivel. You've here to either finish or help finish the avatar training." Tenzin said.

"She's supposed to be on the isle, right?" Riku asked.

"Is that why you've got all this protection?" Sabo said.

"The white lotus are here partly because of Korra. With so many high value targets here, such as the Novoselic Princess, a Revolutionary Army second in command, even the King of Disney Castle, i believe its for the best." Tenzin said.

"If you say so." Riku said.

Outside…

"So, you've never been able to airbend even once?" Hope asked.

"SHe hasnt. Thats what my mother tells me." Tenzin said.

"I guess. The other three came natrually to me, but ive always had the Problem with Air bending." Korra said.

"Well, Aang told me personally that…" Hope began.

"That's all right. Normally, the hardest element for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to their personality. For Aang it was Earthbending." Tenzin said.

"Hey, i was getting to that." Hope said.

"Remember your training. Avoid the spotlight often." Mukuro said.

"Right." Hope said.

"Besides, this is all for Korra." Mickey said as they headed up the stairs to see a strange device as well as Tenzin's children.

"I assume you've met my children already." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, I know em. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo." Hope said.

"The younger two can be a handful…" Kazuichi whispered.

"So, this is the first test?" Riku asked.

"This is one of the key fundamentals of airbending." Tenzin said.

"The goal of it is to weave through the gates without touching them." Jinora Said.

"Thats all? That seems easy." Fuyuhiko said before Ikki caught his attention.

"Jinora forgot to tell you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki said as Tenzin airbended them into moving. He then pushed a leaf into the spinning gates.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow through the gates." Tenzin said as Jinora followed suit, switching directions. "Air moves freely and is ever changing. Its all about spiral movements and be able to change directions at a moments notice." Tenzin said as Jinora made it through as she respun the gates.

"Let's do this." Korra said dashiing in.

"Uh Korra, I dont think..!" Mahiru said.

"Oof! Ow!" Korra said as the gates hit her one after another.

"Well, saw that coming." Toma said.

Korra tried again and again, only to have the same result. On the last try,she got hit by the first gate and fell to the ground.

"Oooooh….." Lacy said.

"Yeah, thats gonna leave a mark." Zephyr said.

"Gosh, this is gonna take awhile." Mickey said. "All of us focus on straight lined moves. We change direction, sure, but… not on a dime."

"Its not simple for anyone fluent in other skills." Tenzin said.

"Well, you know… I bet Riku can do it." Mikan pointed out nervously.

"All right." Riku said approaching it.

The gates started spinning once again as Riku quickly dashed through moving swiftly on a dime to avoid each gate before he calmly walked out on the other side.

"Cool!" Ikki said.

"Very impressive." Tenzin said. "He didnt follow the style of Airbending, and yet he made it through. And you say youre self-taught in the ways of Keyblade combat but, how is it you can move like that?"

"I've lived on an island for a large time of my life. We have an obstacle course we'd always race through and I would always beat him." Riku said. "So, doing something like this is a cakewalk."

"You have an amazing Ally." Tenzin said.

"Can I pick em or what?" Hope said. "I mean thank you sir."

At nightfall…

"We have another exiting match on our hands, folks! But first we have some very special guests here tonight. The Hoenn regions rival to their contest queen, Rarity, the Sky Trainer Extrodinare, Rainbow Dash, and the Turned over Amadeus Flux. They join me in the booth as the match begins. So, tell me Ms Rarity. What is the secret of matching your outfits with the right category for all your preformances?"

'Well darling, if you must know, I usually have to think about what fits with each one. Tough is sporty clothing, cute is princess type stuff, though I suppose kitten decorated things work for that too, cool would be anything that gives off an appeal, clever is student or professor wear and beauty is ball gowns." Rarity said.

"Ah, I see. Now, the real focus is on you, Ms Dash. How nervous are you regarding coming into your first Sky Tranier Match right here in our very own Pro Bending Arena?"

"Awesome man. Me and my flyers and support squad are primed and ready to show off our stuff." Rainbow said.

"Well, all eyes will be on you and the Fire Ferrets for another win tomorrow night. Now, Mr. Flux, recently you've been on a charity spree, helping countless people and even build a shelter here in Republic City. What brought this on?"

"Well, if I had to pick one thing, its the tutelage of my former sidekick Hope the Victor who helped me reform myself. But, even a shelter is not enough. Non-benders in this city are starving and cold. So, now is the perfect time to announce I have just build a new restaurant here in Republic City that serves food from all over this world as well as Chinese." Flux said.

"Sidekick?" Hope said. "Hes really bending stuff here. It seems like hes legit on his word, but.."

He then saw the announcer focus on the game.

"Oooooh, big hit by Mako of the Fire Ferrets, knocking his target into zone 3!" he said. "That mako is very precise and lethal as the firebender of the Ferrets, wouldnt you all agree?"

"Wow, yeah. For an underdog team, that guys got some moves, right Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"He certainly is a one man army with balance and technique." Rarity said. 'Though Swampy certain is a one man army himself."

"And how about you, Flux? What do you have to say on account of Makos amazing playing?"

"I will give him this much….he has the chance to go in all the way to the championships!" Flux said.

"Here it comes folks! The fire ferrets line up and…!"

The radio was cut off after that by Tenzin.

"Knew that was coming." Hope said.

"It wasnt directed to you though." Tenzin said. "I know youre up there, Korra. Come down."

Korra landed from the top of the guard post. "You shut it off at the best part!" Korra said.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin said.

"You heard the other stuff, what Flux said, right?" Hope said.

"True, he has not had the best history. But recently he's reformed, he's even helped fixed the damages Korra made her first day here." Tenzin said.

"I know but...I dunno. Somethings up." Hope said.

The Next day as Korra was trying to meditate with Tenzin and his children.

"Something doesnt seem right. I'm getting suspicious of Flux." Hope said.

"Hes right. Everywhere we went while traveling, weve seen him do good things all over different worlds." Mukuro said.

"Yeah. He's been like that for the past 5 months. He's even been taken off the wanted list." Sabo said.

"It doesnt feel right, Flux wouldnt turn that easily." Sonia said.

"I havent gotten any world from Ultimate Impostor yet. Wonder how hes doing…" Hope said.

"Dunno, he never got the message of us splitting up." Kazuichi said. "Apparently he stopped investigating Flux 3 months ago and went to infiltrate the Equalists instead."

"We shouldnt worry about him. He can fool anybody no matter who hes with. He'll contact us." Hope said.

"Look, I know how uneasy you are with this Flux thing, but you can't really beat up a guy who hasn't even done anything wrong." Toma said.

"Yeah, I understand that." Hope said. "Maybe there is a way. Flux always goes to sponsor the Pro Bending matches."

"Yeah, I always hear em yappin on the radio every single match." Toma said. :Youre point being?"

"Were sneaking out and hitting the arena. Tonight." Hope said.

"I bet theres three reasons behind that." Titancia said.

"See Rainbow after awhile, spy on flux and see a Pro-Bending Match live?" Riku asked.

"Yep!" Hope said.

"Well, okay. But don't do anything crazy." Aqua said.

"Hey, since when do i do crazy?" Hope said.

That night, they saw Korra escaping and swimming to the stadium. They followed her and took a different way into the arena. There, they saw Rainbow tugging her flight suit walking alongside a man with a green helmet and fire ferret attire with a green stripe on his helmet, or rather, he was following her.

"I gotta know, are you gonna back me and my team up all the way to the champion ship tournament. Well, heh, not that I would wanna have an awesome girl on the circuit."

"Uh, thats sweet of you Bolin, but I'm not a bender." Rainbow said. "Just a sky trainer."

"Yeah, thats the thing. The champ divisons got loads of Sky Trainers to go up against, one for each team. We clinch the next two matches, you could be with us and taking it to the finals."

"Well, I guess there's no harm in doing so." Rainbow said. "I could use a second trophy to celebrate winning two sky trainer tournaments."

"Awesome!" Bolin said. "Though uh, dont you think that interview in Kalos left a bit of an insult in it?"

"I dount any one ever noticed tha…" Rainbow started.

"I'm big headed, huh?" Hope said surprising her as she saw him.

"Hey….you." Rainbow chuckled. "Bolin, this is the guy I was tellin you about."

"Youre Bolin, on the Fire Ferrets? Pleasure." Hope said.

"We'd love to talk Hope but…" Rainbow said before covering her mouth. "Rainbow and Bolin to the arena." she said in a disguised voice. "Aw. Such a shame. Well, goodluck watching our match." Rainbow said walking off.

"Hey!" Hope said cutting after them before seeing Korra cornered in the gym. Bolin looked to see hope glancing at her, then to korra and walked in.

"There you are! Been looking all over for you." Bolin said. "It's alright Toza, shes with us."

"Im with em too." Hope said.

"Hope?" Korra said.

"Not now…" Hope whispered. "Yeah, were both with them."

"You could even say the girl and I are together." Bolin said.

"Well, not together-together…" Korra said.

"Dont care, just get outta my gym. I got work to do." Toza said.

"Thanks." Korra said.

"NO prob." Hope said.

"Id better get to my hangar. This wingsuit doesnt catch a thing on the ground." Rainbow said as she tossed a ball up. "Noivern!"

Noivern came out of the ball and grabbed Rainbow by her arms as it flew off with her.

They soon came to the entry way for the Ferrets.

"Well, whaddya think? Best seats in the house, right?" Bolin said.

"Whoa…" Korra said.

"You know it…" Hope said.

The probending Stage was bigger on the inside. Below the stands of a thousand people stood a lone large pool of water, and in the middle of it raised a plat form with three marked zones with two sides, red and blue. There were grates in the zones for the water benders to grab liquid from, and circular stone disc dispensers made to look like the kingdom symbol, supplying ammo for the earthbenders.

"Yep. This is the probending arena." Bolin said.

JUst then, a new face with styled hair walked in with a helmet representing red, for fire.

"Psst, Bolin." he said. "What did i tell you about bringing your crazy fangirls in before a match?"

"WHoa, sorry man." Hope said.

"Ah, dont worry about it. Hope, Korra, this is my bro Mako." Bolin said.

"Youre Mako? Ive heard alot about you." Hope said.

"Bolin, let's get to the arena." Mako said brushing past them.

"Yeah, guess he's in the zone." Bolin said. "Wish us luck, not that I'll need it…" Bolin said going after him with the Waterbender for thier team following.

"Good Luck! Knock em out!" Korra said.

A ring announcer rose up to the stage.

"Introducing your Fire Ferrets!" he said as the three of them came out on a moving platform.

"Once again tonight, here are the fire ferrets. This team came out of knowwhere and have been advancing amazingly." the commentator said.

"I highly agree with that, darling. They say they were underdogs when they started." Rarity said.

"Hey, lots of underdogs became big. I should know, I've seen them all. Straw Hats, Fairy Tail and most notable of all….myself." Flux said.

"Man, hes got an ego." Korra said.

Spotlights then shone on hangar 1, rainbow coming out.

"Introducing next, from CHS! Shes the queen of the Skies in Kalos with a free spirit…! Rrrrrainbow Dash!"

The crowd cheered.

"Rainbow dash, the high flier of Kalos, making her first ever debut in our Stadium supporting the Fire Ferrets as she goes head to head with the opposing pro bender teams Sky Trainers! I am still astonished by her amazing style of battle and training. SHe has a great linup of fliesrs each one bringing a certain attribute to each match." the commentator said.

"You got that right. First you have Hawlucha, a flying and fighting type. A big disadvantage against other flyers but is great against normals. Then we got her Talonflame, a speedy and powerful hitter and finally, we have Noivern, a dragon flying type with most power to spare." Flux said.

"Possibly the most interesting factor of her career is her training style. She has her other nonfliers train the competitors! Rarity, as a coordinator with the same tactics in contests, what do you think of this unique way of Sky Battle training?"

"Well, it certainly is interesting. She uses a Frogadier to help increase Talonflame's speed, a Sylveon to test against Noivern's reflexes and an Absol to go against Hawlucha's power. A wonderful way of training. For me, I based my performers on looks and personality." Rarity said.

"Well, we are sure to have a great match tonight! It is the Fire Ferrets against the Tiger-Dillos, their sky trainer bringing a Noctowl to the party." the announcer said.

Both teams got at the ready as both sky trainers called out their pokemon as Rainbow called out Hawlucha to deal with Noctowl.

"Yeah! Go Fire Ferrets!" Korra said.

"Go Rain...huh?" Hope said looking at Noctowl as he saw a dark aura around it. "Ah, crap…"

"Shadow Pokemon…" Mickey said. "That Trainers using a shadow pokemon!"

Erica whipped out her binoculars and saw Flux in surprise.

"Even Flux is surprised. Which means he didnt sell it." Erica said.

"So….let's get ready to rumble!" the ref said.

The Bell rung as both sides started the fight while Hawlucha and Noctowl were at each other's necks.

"And theyre off!" the commentator said. "Immediately both Sky trainers waste no time comeing out of their Hangars hot, as both Bender teams also waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone 1!"

"You can really see, even when the fight comes outta the gater, that Mako is on fire. But as for the Sky Trainers, it appears Rainbow is having trouble with the opponents Noctowl for some reason." Flux said.

"This is a Shadow Pokemon shes up against, fast, fierce and show no mercy." Mickey said to the group.

"A Shadow Pokemon? You mean those weapons that have been showing up in the news? But...how come not everyone is phased by its big aura?" Damien asked.

"Its aura can only be seen by a few people like Hope and myself. The audience can't all see aura like we can." Mickey said.

Hawlucha landed a critical hit on Noctowl across the neck.

"Hawlucha, with a Karate Chop to the windpipe! Noctowl is stunned but not out! But...wait, what's this?"

In the audience, a ball was launched as it hit Noctowl as it went inside. The ball shook for a minute before it dinged and went back to a figure in the audience as they soon started running.

"Aria?" Hope asked.

"Definetly." Sabo said. "She's definitely making good use of the Snag Machine."

"Snag Machine?" Hope asked.

"That thing on her arm. It was something Team Snagem was making before you showed up. Its designed to steal pokemon away from trainers. Since Aria wants to criple Flux's shadow pokemon products, she thought the best way was stealing them away from the trainers they were sold to." Koala said. "So far, there's only one in existence and she's wearing it."

The trainer growled before raising a hand. "I….forfeit." he said.

"WIth a Sky Battle Only limited to one pokemon each, its no surprise he forfeited." the commentator said. "Below, the match is still raging on. We are tied one each in round three, but...oooooh! Asuk takes a hit and drags Bolin with him into the pool! Its all on Mako's shoulders now!"

"I can see why hes amazing with his technique, but how can he possibly stand up to a full team with just him alone?" Rarity asked.

"Looks like its not an issue." Flux said as Mako was easily dodging before landing a good three man hit and winning the game.

"Wow, did you two see that?! Mako dragged them down and won by a KO! The fire ferrets have made a comeback against stacked odds, what an amazing match!" the commentator said.

"And that means they need one more win and they qualify for the championships." Flux said.

"Yep. That's right. And that sky trainer, Rainbow, was amazing as well. So, see you next match." the commentator said.

Rainbow came down from the ladder.

"That was great! Well, yknow, up until that chick snagged that Noctowl, but still!" Bolin said.

"Yeah. She kinda looked like one of those girls I battled in a music contest once." Rainbow said.

"It was Aria. I didnt get a good look, but Its her." Rarity said joining her.

"But hey, its been awhile, you two. You guys, youre great. Rarity, with those back to back master class wins, and Rainbow taking the championship title!" Damien said.

"Aw, that was nothin, right Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"Please. Contests to me are an art form, one I was happy to take part in." Rarity said.

"Its a shame you didnt go all the way to reach the level to challenge her, though." Erica said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was never going to challenge Lisia." Rarity said.

"You werent? Oh, well thats a relief." Hope said.

"So, whats you and your groups deal?" Bolin said.

"Were a bit of a wandering hero group. Korras in it actually." Hope said.

"Huh, she is?" Bolin asked. "I was gonna take her up on some moves, but im not sure, she is a waterbender. Im only assuming, with that water tribe getup…"

"Not a problem, she does water, Earth and fire." Damien said.

"Im very confused right now…" Bolin said.

Mako sighed and spoke up. "Shes the avatar, and I'm an idiot." Mako said.

"Both are true." Korra said.

"Whoa….THE Avatar, wow." Bolin said.

In the backstage of the arena, Aria was making her way to the exit.

"You did good out there.' a voice said as she turned to see Sabo and Hope.

"You." Aria said looking at them.

"I saw you snipe that Noctowl. Are you trying to make up for joining Snagem?" Hope asked.

"Ugh. No. I do it cause I hate Flux." Aria said.

"We saw Flux's face. He didnt give that trainer the…" Hope said.

"Doesn't matter if he gave the trainer or not. He's still the one that made the process that makes Shadow Pokemon." Aria said. "I also hate him for tossing the three of us aside like trash."

"If you have a cause, I dont need to get in your grill." Hope said walking off.

"Why did you bring him to me?" Aria asked.

"I wanted to see if I'd get a reaction from you." Sabo smiled as he walked off after Hope.

"Revolutionary….remember….I'm not some sappy loser." Aria said walking out the exit.

Next Morning…

"So, just you and rarity made it here first?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, Jexi said he's having some trouble finding the avatar's world for some reason." Rainbow said.

"But I hear Odd's gonna be coming here by train with some mystery girlfriend he met in Virbank." Rarity said.

"I wonder who it is…" Hope said before he saw a blast of fire. They ran up and saw that Korra, in losing her temper in the machine, burned it all down.

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity said.

"Oh man…" Hope said.

"That was a 2000 year old historic treasure. What...what is wrong with you?!" Tenzin said.

"Maybe you're just a….terrible teacher!" Korra shouted before she marched off.

Hope walked up to him.

"You did everything right." Hope said.

"I just dont know how to get through to her at all. Yet, you had no problem with her as she traveled." Tenzin said.

"Well, someone like Korra tends to listen better to people close to her age." Hope said. "I think."

"Youre not like her at all, are you?" Tenzin asked.

"Nah, im straight." Hope said.

Later that night…

Hope looked around the Island.

"Has anyone seen Korra? I wanted to talk to her about earlier." Hope said.

"Yes… soon as Rainbow went for tonights match, she sneaked off again and followed her." Rarity said. "Well, you're gonna be hearing this later anyway so...why not now." she said lifting up a radio.

"And what is this? A water bender earthbending? No doubt about it. The Fire Ferrets new replacement is the Avatar herself!" Flux said.

Hope and Tenzin were speechless.

"What is she thinking?" Hope asked. Without thinking, he dived into the bay and wisdom dashed to the arena.

He made it to see Korra knocked over and trying to take the lift up before he and Tenzin both arrived at once.

"What are you both doing here?" Korra asked.

"Thats what I should be asking you, you couldve told me you were doing something stupid!" Hope said.

"What are you talking about? You do stuff like this all the time. Breaking into the Paris Museum, charging enemies head on, even going against villains with only you." Korra said.

"Do not speak to the one who lead you before this that way, Korra." Tenzin said. "Now, we're going home."

"No. I'm in the middle of something." Korra said. "Maybe I don't even need airbending. This is what I need. Modern styles of fighting."

"Korra, you dont know what youre saying…!" Hope said.

"Butt out for once!" Korra said as the took the lift upwards and joined the match again.

Hope sighed. "Shes right. I wanted to believe i've changed, that I put my stupid ideas behind me. But even now, I think my team thinks im still the same."

"I dont think that is the reason why your teammates trained away from you." Tenzin said.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Old man's right you know." a voice said as Hope saw Aria behind them. "They left to support you and help you. They trained away from you so they could protect you."

"Being a leader of a team is not about protecting your members from harm all the time, but rather…" Tenzin said before seeing Korra move just like tenzin tried to show her this whole time, dodging the attacks of the rival team. "...letting them do things their own way without interruption."

"I get it." Hope said. "Its not the factor of my straying away from the center of attention, its about sharing the battlefield… with my friends."

"Everyone always needs someone to depend on, even the mightiest of leaders. Such as your friend." Tenzin said.

"Jexis strong yeah, but he always got friends that always get his back whenever he needs it." Hope said.

"Wouldn't the two warriors in the ring be equals...if the one who fought the other that day did not follow by their friends sides?" Aria said.

"That's a good question. Honestly, no one can get anywhere unless they have help of some kind." Hope said.

After the match….

Korra approached the others and Tenzin.

"Im really sorry for how i acted guys, I felt disappointed in myself. I mean, I'm the odd one out when it comes to us training, and i felt so frustrated with getting the one last piece to being who i need to be, i kinda took it out on you guys." Korra said.

"Im the one who should be sorry. This entire time, I was trying to teach you about patience, but in the process I lost mine. You moved like a real airbender out there." Tenzin said.

"You stayed and watched." Korra said.

"Yes. It would seem that Probending is the perfect learning tool for you." Tenzin said.

"I'll see you guys for airbending practice bright and early." Korra said running off. "By the way, I may have permanently joined the fire ferrets and we're playing in a tournament in a couple weeks!"

"Its never easy…" Hope said. "I got something to say to everyone. This whole time i didnt realize what a total idiot i was, thinking i was protecting you when you guys wanted to protect me."

"Of course we wanted to protect you. Why would we let our best friend take all the hits?" Riku said.

"Point is...we like you a lot Hopey, but there are times when you need people who have your back when you aren't powerful enough to fight back. We're those people." Gemini said.

"I know that now." Hope said. "From now on, we all fight. Together. No one goes into a fight alone without us."

"Yeah!" The team said.

"If thats all settled we got two priorities." Hope said. "First we gotta get an idea of what Amon is all about. We find Impostor, we find his plans for his revolution. And then we see about Flux, and find out what hes really planning…"

Meanwhile with Flux….

"I think Hope's onto your act, boss…." Ian said.

"Act? Please. I mean everything I say genuinely. Course he thinks bad things about me. He's known me as an evil genius for a long time now. Hard for him to think of me as anything other than that." Flux said.

"I know, but if he finds out youre here to assassinate amon for the...thing…" Ian said.

"Hey, this is big for me. I've always wanted a membership for all that info and money. But… you are right about something. Its time I started my approach. A couple nights, there's gonna be a secret Equalist Rally. And I'm going to join them." Flux said. 


	3. The Revelation

A train soon arrived in Republic City as it slowed to a stop a familiar yet recently made director stepped out.

"Hello, Republic City! I love ya!" Odd said.

"I'ts odd Della Robbia! Maker of the hit universal Blockbuster, Brycenman of the Brycenman series." a citizen said.

"Aw...don't make a fuss over little old me." Odd said as a familiar girl with a ponytail came out in a fur coat.

"How do you even make that? Take the fuzzy stuff and make it smaller?" Sonata asked.

"Ugh, weve been over a thousand of these…" Odd said.

A citizen then walked up.

"Youd do best to try and stay clear of some districts. Amon is movin to make his revelation rally soon." he said.

"Oh, the cult guy. I'm not scared of him. Besides, I'm just a big time director." Odd smiled. "With the hottest actress in the biz by his side."

"Oh Odd. You always know the right thing to say." Sonata said as she swooned into his arms as the two left the station.

"Now, i think the ferry to Air Temple Island was… thataway." Odd said before running into a friend of his, Ulrich.

"Gimme a break, ANOTHER girlfriend? I swear, you must have em take numbers." Ulrich said.

"I didn't take a number. He treated me to a meal." Sonata said.

"I had to. She needed me." Odd said.

"Yeah, I know. Taking a siren in and finally making it big." Ulrich said. "Never thought id see it, Odd."

"Youre one to talk, Mr. Battle Frontier Clean Sweep." Odd said.

"I fought there to get stronger and I did. I conquered all seven facilities." Ulrich said.

"Heh. If youre trying to impress Yumi again with that record…" Odd said.

"I am not!" Ulrich blushed.

"Im just messing with ya." Odd said as they grasped hands. "So, Jexi not here yet?"

"Nah, he and a few of the others are still looking for this place." Ulrich said.

"Its not that hard to find, we came here before." Odd said before seeing the articles about Flux. "Eeesh, can you believe that guy? After all the trouble he caused us, now hes decided to go straight? It just doesnt sit well with me."

"Aw. Maybe you should find a different chair to sit in." Sonata said.

"No, i meant Flux's good deeds in general!" Odd said. "And you told me he tossed you and your sisters to the streets, remember? Thats why i dont trust the guy."

"Yeah. I still remember. He called us mirror shattering losers and tossed us into a dumpster." Sonata said.

"You should feel the same, right buddy?" Odd asked.

"Of course I feel the same, but there's nothing to call him out on." Ulrich said.

They sailed to Air temple Island and saw Mako across from them.

"Odd, check out the hottie over there. He seems a-list material." Sonata said.

"Oh, thats Mako from the Fire Ferrets!" Odd said. He dashed up to him.

"SOmething I can help you with?" Mako said.

"Odd, big time director and fan of your feats in the ring. Can i get an autograph? Its for my girl." Odd said.

"Maybe later, I need to speak to Korra about something." Mako said.

"About what?" Ulrich asked.

"Bolin's missing and I wanna know if he;s been here." Mako said.

"Bolin….wait, does he have a pet fire ferret?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah?" Mako asked.

"In that case, I have seen him. He was performing some fire ferret circus before a thug from the triple threats splashed some serious cash." Ulrich said.

"Damn it, Bolin…" Mako said.

"You want us to help?" Ulrich asked.

"Were headed to Air Temple Island anyway, why not get some back up?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. Help those that fell onto their back." Sonata said.

"It's actually… ugh, never mind." Odd said. "Hey Ulrich, you got anything in Pits weapon vault Sonata could use?"

"Sorry, I left with the the clothes on my back and my lyoko form thing." Ulrich said.

"This is why a good director always comes prepared." Odd said setting a case down and opening it to reveal a familiar blade from Hades's stomach.

"Behold… the Aquarius Blade!" Odd said.

"The one you pulled from Hades Stomach?" Ulrich said in disgust.

"Cool. Its like a water fountain...but its a sword." Sonata said as Odd gave it to her.

"Uh….sure." Odd said.

"Let's just get going." Ulrich said.

WHen they arrived at Air temple island, Rainbow and Rarity were surprised to see Sonata as Odds girlfriend. But then after odd explained his run in and how he made her his main actress in his movie, they could tell she was alright.

"So, are we just gonna stand around here or are we gonna move out?" Ulrich said.

"You said one of those gangs picked him up right? I think I have a good idea why." Fuyuhiko said. "Turf War."

"You're sure?" Hope asked.

"I've seen this happen a few times before. Smaller gangs gather more muscle to increase their power and then try to wipe our competing smaller gangs to gain their members and their turf." Fuyuhiko said. "Normally, it ends with lots of bloodshed."

"Youre the expert." Hope said. "Wait, why am I celebrating this? We need to save Bolin."

"I'll lead the way. I know where the Triple Threat's hideout is." Mako said.

They came to Triple Threats Hideout, but the front was unguarded.

"Something isn't right. There's normally guards posted out front." Mako said as Hope and Nekomaru broke the door down to find the inside ransacked. They heard wheels revving as they ran out the back, they saw several trucks and bikes moving out and Bolin inside one as they revved off.

"After them!" Mako said.

But as they were running, two of the grunts in back jumped out and engaged the group.

"Avoid their attacks. They're chi blockers." Riku said.

"I could tell that by their stances." Peko said.

"Chi blockers?" Korra said.

"Bending isnt unlimited in its use. To actually use it, you need a standard amount of chi. These fellas learned how to block the flow of chi within a person's body." Mickey said.

"Its like how the Gentle fist technique works." Rainbow siad. "Wait, these guys only disarm bending right? They cant use this on us."

"You realize chi is another word for life force right? It works on all living things." Ulrich said.

"Oh, right." Rainbow said avoiding the three hit body shot from the first. SHe countered, but eh thug evaded.

"Damn, these guys are quick!" Akane said.

"What can you expect? Gotta be fast to evade bending and speed is essential in Chi Blocking attacks." Nekomaru said.

The two blockers were about to attack before a psychic attack pinned the two of them down.

"What the?" Hope said as he saw Aria approaching behind the grunts and stand on top of them. "Aria?"

"Sis?!" Sonata asked.

"All right. Where's the rally gonna be tomorrow night? Talk!" she shouted stomping on them.

They just stayed silent as Aria knocked them out.

"Damn. Should have known they'd be so loyal like this." Aria groaned as she turned around.

"YOure looking for the Rally location?" Odd said.

"Yeah. The Equalists have a good number of shadow pokemon in their ranks." Aria said.

"I think I may know a way we can get the info." Korra said.

Per her info the coming dawn, they found the same Equalist Protestor right where he was before.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want Equality now! Nonbenders of Republic City, join us in taking back your city!" the protester said.

Aria grabbed the protestor and tossed him to the ground, Espeon locking him down with Psychic.

"I suggest you spill some info about the rally or I'm gonna make you spill your blood onto the pavement." Aria said.

"Do as she says. My sis can be a little forceful." Sonata said.

"Shut up, Sonata. Geez. I forgot how you were the worst." Aria said.

"You're the worst." Sonata said.

"Okay. I'll talk. Just make these two stop arguing. I beg of you." the protester said.

Hope grabbed a flyer. "Join the revealing of the Revelation, tonight at 9 o clock." Hope said. "Revelation?"

"No one knows what this revelation is, and I wouldnt know. If your freinds a bender, i think he'll get whats coming to him." the protestor said.

"Why you little…" Aria said.

"Aria, wait!" Hope said arranging the flyers. "These flyers, they come together to form a map. And there's the location, here!" he said pointing to a red dot.

Aria smiled at this. "Thanks. So, here's your reward." Aria said punching the guy out and breaking his nose.

At night, as not to break their cover, they found disguises for Korra and Mako to wear, the rest of them snuck into the Facility and took high positions, seeing the large crowd. Erica took out her binoculars and spied the crowd.

"Look at all the people, there must be thousands here." Erica said before spying a more fatter troop on the stage.

"Ultimare Impostor." Hope said.

"Gah!" Kazuichi gasped. "Look who's standing in the front row!"

The group looked down there to see Flux down there.

"Whats he doing here?" Gemini said.

"Maybe gathering intel for something?" Hope said. "But I never took him to go into the field like this."

The lights on the stage then lit up. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome, your hero, your savior...Amon!"

The crowd cheered as the man himself appeared on the stage with his guards.

"THeres our man." Hope said as Amon picked up the microphone.

"My quest for equality began when i was a boy. My family lived on a small farm, we werent rich and none of us were benders. This made us easy targets for the firebender that extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man but when he did, that fire bender took my family from me and then….he took my face." Amon said.

The crowd gasped.

"How horrible…!" Erica said.

"His face, burned off? Gruesome." Rainbow said.

"I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As many of you recently know, the Avatar has moved into Republic City and if she were here, she and her friends would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. Well she is wrong. Bending has only brought suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era, but that is about to change. I know many of you have been wondering, what is the Revelation? You are about to get your answer!" Amon said.

"Hes got me intrigued." Hope said.

"Since the beginning of time, the spirits have governed this world in all matters and one night, they have spoken to me. They have told me that the Avatar has failed to keep peace and failed humanity, which is why they have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. They have granted me the ability to take away a person's bending….permanatly." Amon said.

"No way!" Rainbow said.

"That cant be right, even the most advanced Chi Blockers could never find a skill to steal bending away." Mickey said.

"Wait! Before you demonstrate, there are some things I wish to say!" Flux said raising his hand.

"There will be time for that later. But in the interest of you-" Amon began.

"No! I will say it now! I have a voice and I will be heard by my fellow nonbenders!" Flux said.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hope said as Flux climbed up on the stage.

"Hello citizens. Many of you already know who I am. My name is Amadeus Cornelius Flux, the man who has been the helpful force of all of you being treated unfairly. I have built shelters, given you money and food, and I've even fought for your rights. But...its not enough. I agree with Amon's ways. But, Bending is not the only evil, anyone with an extra ability thinks they're better than us!" Flux said.

The crowd was quickly agreeing with his words. "So, after we rid the world of bending, I move we then move to eliminate extra abilities all over the worlds! As of right now, I join the Equalists!" Flux said as the crowd cheered.

Amon nodded and ushered the leader of the Triple Threats, Lightning Bolt Zolt, to the stage along with his men and Bolin.

"This ability the spirits have granted me has not progressed to the levels of Color Fighting and Enhancements. But Bending...that is not an issue for me. And to be sporting, I'll even allow Zolt a chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon said.

"Youre gonna regret doing that, Pal!" Zolt said being cut free as he attacked amon with Fire and even using the Advanced technique of conjuring lighting. But Amon was too quick for him and grabbed him into a submission hold. As Amon held him there, the lightning began to shrink before reverting to flames as those slowly vanished into nothing before he let Zolt drop. After Zolt got up, he tried to fire bend but nothing happened. "What...what did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone….forever!" Amon said.

Amon moved to the other members as Hope moved closer, nodding to Ultimate Impostor, who nodded back, signaling a move of some sort. He signalled to korra going for the steam pipes. UI understood. Under the cover of steam, he would escape to feed the information to a reliable source.

"Hope understands. If I move now, I may end up blowing my reputation, and cover. All I can do is wait." UI said.

KOrra moved quickly as amon drained the other Members. As he came to bolin, Korra made it just in time and blasted the steam outward and covered the stage, making the spectators flee. Mako grabbed Bolin and Ultimate Impostor ducked out into the shadows, never seen by anyone.

"I gotta make it out. I need to…" UI said before he was stopped by a large muscular figure in a suit with a split over his nose. "I know you. You're Clint of the Ginova Family."

"Yeah. I am." he said folding his arms as multiple ones grabbed UI. "I got a question for you and then I'll let you go."

"I will answer it." UI said.

"Where is Hope the Victor?" Clint asked.

"He is somewhere in the city, if you are aiming to find him and claim his life for Cindreys orders." UI said.

"Whoa. Cool your jets. I don't wanna kill him, I just wanna talk to him." Clint said.

UI nodded. "Once the commotion is over, take the first ferry to Air temple Island. That is where he is staying."

"Preciate it." Clint said letting UI go. "So, who are you going to warn about Flux switching sides?"

"Hmm. I can't tell the media, he could have ties. So, I guess I'll keep it to myself for now." UI said walking off.

"Just who are you?" Clint asked.

"I'm someone who is not supposed to exist and has no parents to prove he is even here." UI said as he walked off into the dark.

Clint took the ferry to Air Temple Island and saw them talking to Tenzin.

"I saw Amon. He had this ability to steal a persons bending away, permanently. Flux was there and… he even joined his side." Korra said.

"Flux….knowing his influence, this won't even make the streets." Tenzin said. "But about Amon, this is troubling. Hmm? Who are you?" Tenzin demanded as they saw Clint standing there.

"I mean no harm. I'm only here to talk!" Clint said holding his arms in the air.

"Youre Clint, right? History Genre General of the Ginova family?" Ulrich said. Clint Nodded.

"How do we know youre not here for a fight and under orders from Cindrey?" Riku asked.

"Ive been in more than enough scrapes with you types for one lifetime. As for the other, I know about Cindrey's desire to take the family, but my loyalty lies with Father Ginova." Clint said as he looked at Hope. "So, you really are alive. You've gotten tougher than you were a few years back."

"Heh. How can I not forget you, clint? Its all right. We can trust him." Hope said.

"Wait, you were in the family long enough to know him?" Fuyuhiko said.

'Oh yeah. Clint and I go WAY back. He cared for me when I was still very young. He taught me everything I knew about certain worlds." Hope said. "So, youre an Enhanced with Robins powers, eh? When were you gonna tell me?"

"Not easy to tell someone who's suppose to be dead." Clint said.

"Yeah, you can thank rose for faking it." Hope said. "So, what did you wanna come here to tell me about?"

"Hope...I came to tell you….I'm leaving the family." Clint said.

"Y-you are?" Hope said.

"Cindrey's influence, she's already gotten 7 of the Genre Generals on her side. One of her steps will be eliminating those loyal to your father which so far are me, Reaper and Sam." Clint said.

"Oh no.." Mary said. "Shes gonna go for Ricardo?"

"Hell be fine, hes been through worse." Hope said. "But Sam…"

"Sam… I know that guy." Fuyuhiko said. "His Genre is Mythology right?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about him. He's not the same weakling you knew him as when you left. He may be young, but that kids not gonna die easy." Clint said.

"Good to hear. What did he get hit with to become stronger?" Hope asked.

"He did get an enhanced power but that isn't his main power. He developed a color fighting style like you did." CLint said.

"A 102nd style…" Tenzin said. "So hes a Color-Enhanced Hybrid. The first of its kind."

"Yeah. Mythos Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. That's all I know about it so far." Clint said. "As for the Power he got...that curse your pig tailed martial artist friend has."

"Damn…" Hope said.

"He got infected with Ranma's curse? Poor guy." Rainbow said.

"He'll live." Clint said. "Now, since I left the family, I'm gonna be going into hiding. I just wanted to see you one last time before I went into hiding."

"YOu sure you dont wanna come with me, fight back? Theres no one better I'd have with me than an old friend." Hope said.

"Sorry. As much as I want to, joining with you would make you an easy target for many members of the family." Clint said. "Its better I just go in hiding."

"I'm really gonna miss you." Hope sobbed.

"Hey, no water works. Your a man. Act like it." Clint said before giving him a locked box. "Open this when you think the time is right." he said as he got up and was walking past him. "One little thing before I leave." he said before whispering something into Hope's ear making Hope look out in shock before seeing Clint vanish in a sea of flower petals.

"What did he tell you? Spill!" Daisy said as Hope was just smiling.

"Just something for the me and him to know." Hope said walking off happily. 


	4. A Voice in the Night

The train of Republic city rolled in again. Out of it stepped Applejack, stretching, putting on her hat and hoisting her bag after a long journey.

"Finally here, whew. Train from Sinnoh took forever." Applejack said.

Then out of the storage car came her 20 pokemon followers.

"There are my guys." Applejack said as they cuddled around her happily.

"Huh. Jexi aint here yet. Wonder whats takin him so long to find this place? Hope nothing came up…" Applejack said.

"He'll be fine." a voice said in back as Applejack was shocked to see Aelita in back with an Empoleon hugging her and holding her down. "Please help."

A few minutes later, Aelita was breathing heavily. "Thank you. A few more minutes and I would have died."

"That there Empoleons a might… affectionate to ya." Applejack said.

"It saved my life from drowning and being eaten. Its developed a parental attachment to me." Aelita said.

"Sorta Like a perfect link." Applejack said.

"You could say that." Aelita said. "Wow. You rescued all of these when you were a Ranger?"

"Yep. I was the best they ever had. These guys decided to follow me around after I rescued them all." Applejack said.

They started walking.

"When I heard about Flux's recent turn and activity in Republic City, I traveled as quick as I could to get here. It seems off for him to do all these nice things." Aelita said.

"Well, lots of people can change for the better. Maybe one of these past times, we finally knocked some sense into him….or he snapped and is havin some kinda crisis." Applejack said.

"Could be both. But then I got a message on my phone saying he joined the equalists and I was inclined to believe it. The sender was Anonymous." Aelita said.

"Yeah. I got that too. I deleted it immediately. A lot of people are deleting that message cause the person they got it from was a total stranger." Applejack said. "Besides, Flux...joining a gang? Just doesn't seem like him."

"Anyway, I think wed better head to Air Temple Island." Aelita said.

"Uh...thing is, I didn't really come for a visit. This is a ranger related matter." Applejack said pointing to the councilman building.

"The council?" Aelita asked.

"One of the council members heard about my work in Sinnoh and wants me and my guys on some new fangled task force." Applejack said.

"Well, let me know when you get done. I'm gonna head to Air Temple Island." Aelita said walking off.

Applejack went inside and saw the council talking. A man in a white uniform to the far left across from Tenzin looked at her.

"Ms. Applejack, from the Sinnoh Pokemon Rangers I presume?" he asked.

"Former. I just quit before you called me in here." Applejack said.

"Oh. Regardless, I am Councilman Tarlok." he said.

"I know who you are. The greedy politician." Applejack said.

"And he only wants to assemble this task force to gain more power." Tenzin said.

"Exactly why Ah'm not joinin, even if it is passed. I rescue lives, not arrest criminals." Applejack said. "And my guys will agree."

The pokemon growled or grunted in order to agree with her.

"I can completely understand you, and your pokemons, wishes. Weve already passed the motion. Just remember, I am always available to talk to if you change your mind." Tarlok said before Gible bit him on the leg before running back to Applejack.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen." Applejack said walking off. Tenzin followed.

"Come, I'll take you to Air Temple island myself." Tenzin said.

They walked.

"It was wise to evade Tarloks proposal. He would take any advantage, even to recruit the Ranger who has saved 20 pokemon." Tenzin said.

"Ain't the number of pokemon I saved that got his interest, its the things I did when savin them. Climbed a tumbling cliff, surfed an active volcano and even braved a frozen lake." Applejack said.

"Impressive feats in deed." Tenzin said.

"Its why i quit the whole Pokemon Ranger business. Keep savin lives doin all the stuff i did, sooner or later, someone's gonna end up killin themselves." Applejack said.

"Its understandable. And now you have a whole web of links at your side. At any time, they will follow your lead and evolve, become stronger." Tenzin said.

"Actually, I don't think I want em to evolve." Applejack said. "They wanna stay the ways they are and I ain't gonna get in their way."

"Understandable." Tenzin said. "But Tarlok will not stop with trying to ask you, believe me. I believe his next focus of his task force is the avatar."

"Knowin her, she's gonna say yes." Applejack said.

"Thats not entirely true." Aqua saids appearing.

"Where'd you come from?!" Tenzin said surprised abit, regaining composure. "Sorry."

"Its alright. As for Korra, shes been a bit edgy ever since the rally. I can tell she gets nervous whenever Amon hijacks the radio waves, and just last night, i think she had a nightmare about him." Aqua said.

"Yeah. He's been hijackin radio waves a lot. Couldn't even hear my country music." Applejack said.

"It wont be long before she cracks and does something reckless." Aqua said.

Meanwhile, Mako ran into a girl named Asami and was immediately stricken with love, as much as he didnt want to admit it. He scored a dinner with her at Chao's, which was where Rarity was going that same night. She didnt want to upstage Mako with his own date, so she decided to go with a partner of her own, making it a double date.

Who was her lucky partner?

"Okay. Why did you pick me?" Damien said.

"I need to spy on Mako and his date to gossip about later." Rarity said quietly.

"Were right here, Rarity." Mako said.

"Rarity? Who I that? I am….Rority." Rarity said.

"Youre not fooling anyone, youre all over the news." Asami said. "And this isnt a date per se."

"Then what is it?" Damien asked.

"Well, I've heard about Makos progression in the Pro Bending tournament." Asami sais.

"Yeah, but hes run out of funds for the ante pot." Damien said.

"How'd you..? Oh, right. Thought reader." Mako said.

"Actually Korra told me." Damien said.

"Pardon Me, Ms Rarity, Ms. Sato. Your main courses." the server said.

"Wait, Sato? You mean your dad is Hiroshi Sato, owner of Future Industries and maker of the Satomobile?" Damien asked.

"Yup." Asami said.

"Get outta town!" Mako said.

"I could take you all to meet him, if you'd like." Asami said.

"Oh, absolutely. I am in on that!" Damien said.

"I'll take it up too." Mako said. "Rarity?"

"A delicate beauty like me among filthy mechanics? No way." Rarity said.

"Your call." Damien said.

The next day, Bolin was caught up with Korra, as Tarlok was trying to get her to come to his side with gifts it was that same day Damien and Mako came with Asami to Future Industries.

"Ah...now this is the future." Damien smiled.

"I take it you know about this Sato?" Rarity asked.

"He's an invention mastermind. He had an idea and with a generous loan, he turned that idea into the largest company in this world." Damien said.

"The boy does speak the truth." said Mr. Sato himself as he arrived with Asami.

"Dad, stop bragging and give them the good news." Asami said.

"Yes. My daughter has told me about the Fire Ferrets Probending success as well as their...financial stumbling block. Now, I would hate for them to be out because they're short a few yuans. That is why I am going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament." Sato said.

"Is he for real?" Damien asked.

"Yeah. My dad's sponsoring Mako's team and will cover the ante for the championship pot." Asami said.

"Just one catch. They all have to wear the Future Industries Logo on their uniform." Sato said.

"I'd wear it on my chest if i wanted to!" Mako said.

Sato then turned to Damien.

"I have heard much about your brother doing good here. You must feel proud of him doing so much good for the city." Sato said.

"In all honesty, i dont know what to think of my big brother now." Damien said. "I still care about him but I still feel uneasy being near him. I'm...confused."

"Well, you can tell him at the gala tonight in honor of the Avatar." Sato said.

"Gala?" Rarity said in excitement.

"Tarlok is holding it." Sato said.

"Well, that doesnt seem good." Damien said.

That same night.

The group arrived at the Gala where Tarrlok was waiting.

"Hello, brave heroes. I've heard so much about you." Tarrlok said.

"Well, at least he is being honest." Ulrich said.

"Well, we all know hes not just doing this for the Avatar in general." Hope said eyeing Flux.

"Bro…" Damien said.

"No one he could recognize should talk to him. Right. Wait, where's Damien?" Hope asked.

"Uh…" Applejack said pointing to Damien as he talked with Flux.

Damien walked up to Flux.

"Why;d you do it, bro?" Damien said.

"Hm?" Flux asked.

"Why do all this? As long as ive known you, youve never been one to turn over a new leaf quick enough. Did you get hit in the head too many times?" Damien asked.

"No I've started wearing an invisible helmet now. No, I just decided it was time for a change." Flux said. "People change all the time. I mean, you did it."

"Not in the way you did." Damien said turning. "We all dont trust your motives for a second, especially me. If you really are a good person now, when Jexi comes…. Admit it right in front of your greatest enemy."

Damien walked off as Flux smiled. "Oh that is not gonna happen." he said to himself.

In the dark cruiser was Eggman himself with a controller and a map of the nearby sectors and one dot representing Jexi's ship.

"Heh. Clever. By infecting their GPS with a virus, we can keep the heroes away from the other ones for a long while." Eggman said. "They wont figure it out. The only one he cannot admit his newfound 'goodness' in him to...is Jexi. Luckily by the time they figure out what's really going on, Flux and us will already be long gone with Amon's head and a new status. Hohohohoho!"

As the party ended, Hope was in shock the most as he and his group had saw Korra join the task force. As a Equalist training camp was dismantled, at the next press conference, Korra said the impossible.

"Amon, I challenge you to a duel. You and me. No task force, no heroes, no chi blockers. Just you and me at midnight on Avatar Aang memorial island." Korra said.

"Can you believe what she said? Shes absolutely crazy." Hope said as she boated off. "I dont want her to be defeated and stripped of bending."

"Well, then I guess we need a ride than." Aelita said whistling as Empoleon came to her side. "Best swimmer I've ever met."

Empoleon dove into the water as Aelita and Hope got on its back as it swam through the sea. They arrived on the island to see Aria was at the docks.

"Aria!" Hope said.

"Well, you two were the last people to see here." Aria said.

"Wheres Korra?" Hope said.

"Still on top. Amon hasn't bothered to show up." Aria said.

Hope thought about what damien told him.

Flashback.

"You heard flux secretly say something?" Hope asked.

'Yeah. Apparently, Amon has no interest in taking out the Avatar so soon." Damien said.

"Hes got a plan, but he doesnt want to put it up just take and take her bending." Hope said. "And Im still on edge about Flux."

"Amon knows that taking the Avatar's bending now would rally all the nations in an assault. But...he does plan to instill some fear in her but bro didn't know what he planned to do." Damien said. "Hope, I think….my brother really has changed."

End…

"I dont believe it. I dont want to ever." HOPE SAID.

"Im right with you." Aria said.

"Uh…." Aelita said.

"What?" Hope asked.

"I….sort of think he changed too." Aelita said.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"Hope, you know that people change all the time. Flux is probably already seeing a new light in his own way." Aelita said. "And you...you just wanna demonize him cause of what he's done in the past."

"I dont want to!" Hope said. "I just… Im not sure what he is."

"Well, just give the new Flux a chance. Maybe you find out he's not as bad as you think he is." Aelita said.

"I'm not trusting him. He tossed me aside like trash. No way I'm gonna forgive him for…" Aria said as the small device over her ear was going off. "We have company."

Out of the shadows walked a Meditite with a shadowy aura surrounding it.

"Its a Shadow Pokemon." Aria said.

Everyone got ready to fight before Empoleon raised a fin and walked forward serious.

"Empoleon?" Aelita said. "Okay. I trust you with this."

Meditite charged at Empoleon as Empoleon knocked it back with just a movement of its fin. It then fired a Hydro Pump at Meditite sending it crashing against the wall if the memorial.

"Nice work." Aria smiled tossing a ball at it as it shook inside before it dinged and went to her. "That makes 3 of them I caught."

"If there was a Shadow pokemon here, then…" Hope said running inside the Memorial to see Korra on the ground. "Korra!"

Korra got up and looked at hope, sobbing.

"Hope, you were right, Tenzin was right…..I was scared of Amon this whole time." Korra said hugging him.

"It's alright. But we'll face him together." Hope said.

"Yes. We'll brave the nightmare together." Aelita said.

The three of them hugged as Aria was outside watching this as she looked at her ball and sighed. "Okay. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Hope asked.

"The list or sheet or whatever you use to sign up to join you heroes." Aria said.

"You...wanna join us?" Aelita asked.

"Don't rub it in. But I'm slowly realizing….I can't do this without…..help." she groaned while choking at the word 'help'.

"So, which team you wanna join?" Hope asked.

"Dimensional Heroes." she said.

"Saw that coming." Hope said before Aelita elbowed him.

"We'd be glad to have you." Aelita said. "Which means…"

Aelita grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her into the hug.

"Ugh. Gross. Let me go." she said struggling to get free.

Hope sighed. "Man, are hugs hard to let go of." 


	5. The Spirit of Competition

The train rolled in again and out Hopped Pinkie.

"Im finally here, Yippee!" Pinkie said as lots of cradles with 16 young pokemon were rolled out. "Aw, let's go and meet the fam." she cooed.

"Uh, Miss? You telling me you hached all those pokemon eggs...by yourself?" the unloader said.

"Yup, every single one. I got them from the daycare in Johto. Well, 10 of them. 6 more came from rescuing them from being breakfast." Pinkie said. "So uh, you know where I can go to get to Air Temple Island?"

"Home of the Avatar?" the unloader asked.

"Absolutely." Pinkie said.

"If i was anybody who wanted to see her in action, Id go to the Pro Bending Arena. The Fire Ferrets have their first match tonight, if theyre playing, odds are Rainbow Dash is gonna by Sky Battlin, and their friends watching but, you didint heat it from me."

"Thanks Mister, but… how much is the entry cost?" Pinkie asked. "Cause….I'm broke." she said laughing.

"Here kid, take my extra ticket." A hooded man said. "Consider it a gift."

"Sweet. Thanks mysterious stranger." Pinkie smiled.

Under the hood, the stranger smiled as they walked away.

"Aw. Ah well." Pinkie smiled as she got on the ferry.

As soon as the ferry arrived on the island, Pinkie jumped onto the shore with her pokemon kids. "I'm here!" she called out happily.

In further on the island, Aria and Hope were with the Shadow Furret when they heard the call.

"Sounds like another of your little friends just showed up." Aria said.

"You cant recognize that voice?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, it actually is annoying to remember all you hero guys. So, you really think you can purify a shadow pokemon?" Aria asked.

"Well, I've purified darkness possessed people before and I freed the 77th class, but I won't know till I try." Hope said.

"Fine. Furret, use Shadow Rush!" Aria said.

Hope got in position as Furret charged at him.

"Come on!" Hope said as it hit him, but he grabbed onto its tail with one hand as it struggled to escape. "Let's get to the purification!" he shouted punching it in the stomach before darkness erupted out of its body as it stood still on the ground. "Well?"

Aria walked up to it and used the device on her ear as it became a radar of some kind. "Looks like that did it. There isn't a bit of darkness left in its aura. Its purified." Aria said. "Guess you do have purification powers after all."

"Things have changed since my first day." Hope said.

"Definitely." Aria said.

With Pinkie and the others….

"So THATS why there was a huge wad of jexis funds missing. You brought 10 pokemon eggs with it." Aelita said.

"Well, I have sixteen kids. I saved these ten and the other six from Ian when he was making breakfast. He was gonna make omelets outta them." Pinkie said.

"Wow. That sounds like quite an adventure." Mickey said.

"By the way, I thought SUsnet was with you." Riku said.

"Well, she was, but I kind of used the Star Rod to bring me back to my ship. She says she currently taking a cruise Liner here, as of course, there arent any train lines from Alola connecting to any other worlds yet." Mickey said. "She must still be sad though. She feels guilty about not being able to save the other three guardians."

"Once she gets here, were making it personal to find where Snagem is Holding Tapu Lele, Fini and Bulu, and get em back." Hope said.

"You're wasting your time. They don't have the guardians." Aria said.

"They dont?" Hope said.

"See, while we do take pokemon from trainers, Cipher handles the wilder ones. I hear the wild pokemon they capture goes to a special factory where they're converted into shadow pokemon." Aria said. "They've probably been converted and sold off by now."

"Well, we cant worry about that now, lets focus on tonight." Hope said.

That night at the stadium.

"It's Game Time!" Ian said with Rarity and the Commentator in the booth. "Hello everyone. For some reason, I, the great Ian Caruso of Flux Enterprises have joined the commentator and the wonderful Rarity up in the booth tonight!"

"It should be no surprise, as Flux has been giving his support to aid Tarrlok in strengthening the Task force to shut down the equalists since the Avatars abandonment. But now at last, we shall finally see her in action as we kick off the first round of the Pro Bending 16-team championship tournament!" the commentator said.

"I also heard from my boss that all 16 teams now have their own Sky Battler on their team." Ian said. "But that's just from me. So, let's get ready to rumble!"

The Announcer came to the center of the stage.

"Introducing the first team! The Kalos Sky Queen Rainbow Dash, and the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" the announcer said as they came out.

"Oh, what a way to start this tournament off! The FIre Ferrets, now backed up by a sponsor from Hiroshi Sato of Future Industries, are making their way to the arena with Rainbow Dash ready in their Hangar above!" Ian said.

"Lemme tell you Ian, your boss has high bets that this team will go all the way to the finals. Do you stand by that statement?" the commentator asked.

"Buddy, that guy has been my best friend since we got out of prison together. Goin back on his word would be like eating mud. So….these guys are going all the way to the championships!" Ian shouted.

"And their opponents, The Red Sands Rabaroos!" the announcer said as an all female team in gray came to the stage. Up in the hangar was also a girl.

"Hope you're ready to come crashing down." she said.

"Dont matter if youve got a Shadow Pokemon or not, were cleaning house here tonight." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash makes a bold statement, as she selects her fighter!" the commentator said.

"Go, Talonflame!" Rainbow called out.

"Heh. Gliscor!" the trainer said as out came Gliscor.

Aria's detector then came on. "Rainbow made a good call. Shadow Pokemon."

"This time, wait until its Unable to battle." Hope said.

"Ugh, fine." Aria said.

The bell rang as both Trainer took off and flew around the arena as the Fire Ferrets and Rabaroos clashed element on element, pushing each other back.

"What an explosive opening volley! Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending! I am astonished by the level of improvement by the fire ferrets, no wonder the Avatars been absent from the papers lately, shes obviously been grinding in the gym." the commentator said.

"Yeah, and the Sky trainers waste no time either, Talon flame having the speed advantage….. Ooooh, Talonflame with a Flame Charge to the Face!" Ian said.

"This is gonna be difficult. Gliscor is a flying and ground type. Its not gonna be easy to put down with Talonflame." Aria said.

"Gliscor quickly recovers, and delivers a mighty Hammer arm to the skull, ouch! Thats gotta put a ring in your ears!" the commentator said.

"Let's finish it off! Use Shadow Blitz!" the trainer said as Gliscor charged at Talonflame.

"Gliscor goes in for the kill…. Wow, look at this! At the last second, Rainbow Dash called out Substitute, what a fake out!" the commentator said.

"Talonflame! Use Brave Bird!" Rainbow called out.

Gliscor looked up to see Talonflame drill right on top of it as it sent it crashing to the ground.

"Now's the time!" Aria said tossing the ball at Gliscor as it went inside as the ball shook before it went to Aria.

"No!" the trainer said.

"Gliscor is unable to battle and caught again by our Unknown Snagger! We go back to the match as our Fire Ferrets just cleaned up and took home the gold!" the commentator said.

"Yes! They did it!" Pinkie said.

"Yeah! All the way baby!" Rainbow said.

The group was soon leaving the stadium as Aria looked at the ball.

"Hmm. Unknown Snagger. I like that. Has a cool ring to it." Aria said.

"Yeah. A mysterious personality and a cool snag from the bad guys." Pinkie said.

"So, Aria. I wanna know, what are you gonna do with the pokemon you get purified and snagged?" Rainbow asked.

"Huh? Honestly, Espeon and Umbreon are all I need and your friend gave me a device to seen pokeballs back to the ship so I would just send them there. Why?" Aria asked.

"No reason. Im getting worried about Jexi, though." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, has anyone noticed he and the others arent here yet?" Pinkie asked.

"Weve noticed, Pinkie." everyone said.

"Oh good, i didnt wanna be the only one." Pinkie said.

"You'd think they'd find this place by now. What is with them?" Rainbow said.

"I dunno." Hope said seeing Ian walk out.

Pinkie saw his look and cornered him instantly.

"Alright Ian Egg Stealer, what do you know?" Pinkie asked.

"Okay! I secretly steal stamps from the post office and off other peoples mail!" Ian said.

"No, not that. We wanna know why Jexi hasnt come here yet. Be honest, does it have anything to do with Flux?" Hope asked.

"No way. My best friend is a changed man. He would never mess with Jexi. Eggman might, but not him!" Ian said.

"Eggman, huh?" Korra said as Ian grew nervous.

"Start talkin, or else an old freinds gonna have a field day breaking some stuff." Rainbow said as Aria cracked her knuckles.

"Okay. Flux isn't behind this. But Eggman was paid by Equalist goons to keep your friends away for a while. There's a virus in your ships GPS that's lead them very far away from here." Ian said.

"How do we disarm it?" Hope said.

"You can't disarm it. No way. Not even if you destroyed Eggman's controller which he is using right now as we speak from his new hidden lair underneath the probending arena." Ian said.

Everyone smiled.

"Oh boy…" Ian said.

"Thanks for the tip buddy." Hope said.

"Ian, has anyone ever told you that youre not cut out for villain biz?" Damien asked.

"You're not gonna turn me. He's my best pal." Ian said.

"THanks for the info anyway." Hope said.

"BTW, I only did it cause the pink kid freaks me out." Ian whispered pointing to Pinkie. "She tossed condiments into my eyes. I mean, who does that?"

"DOnt tell big bro about any of what you spilled." Damien said.

"Not a single word." Ian said.

"Okay. Who's gonna volunteer to crack some Eggman?" Hope asked.

"Not tonight. He'll be on guard now that the match is over. So, one of us will go down there during the next match and take him down." Riku said.

"Whos going though?" Rainbow asked.

"I will." Applejack said. "I'll take on the Eggman."

"You got this, ranger." Sabo said. "Tomorrow. Now, we celebrate."

Rarity and Damien went out on another date, this time following Korra and Bolin when Mako and Asami wnt.

"Is this going to become a thing with us?" Rarity asked.

"I would hope not, youre older than me. I think…" Damien said. "Besides, I'm just doing this for a free meal from you."

"But did you have to choose this place?" Rarity said as they were in a water tribe noodle house.

"Hey, I love noodles." Damien said as he ate. "Plus my brother would always treat me to the exotic cuisine of other worlds."

Rarity then turned her attention to the three men with thier Harems at the opposite booth. Bolin then saw them look.

"Who are they?" Rarity asked.

"I've seen them in the papers. Tano and the Wolfbats. Current Probending champions." Damien said.

Tano then got up and walked to the intersection of where Korra, Bolin, Rarity and Damien were each sitting with his group.

"Just ignore this guy." Damien said as he ate.

"Very well. Wasn't going to acknowledge him anyway." Rarity said.

They saw Tano trying to Provoke Korra before she faked him out and called Naga to scare him a bit. They then walked off.

"Heh. Guys afraid of a Polar Bear Dog." Damien chuckled before seeing Naga eat out of his bowl. "Ah man."

"So tell me Damien, what family of Flux are you from?" Rarity said.

"Well, I'm from the first, same as big bro and Annette." Damien said.

"Yet you didnt seem like a villain at first." Rarity said.

"I didnt actually think of becoming one. Bro took us in after dad shipped us off in a box." Damien said.

"And...where is your father now?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry, but even we don't know. But when he sent us off. He looked...afraid. Like he had seen a ghost." Damien said.

"I'll remember that." Rarity said.

The following day, Applejack was underneath the stadium as the match between the Fire Ferrets and the Boarcupines were going on, she searched below before finding an abandoned lair. "Dang it, he's gone!"

"Gone? Ugh." Hope said above. "He knew we were coming."

"You think Ian playes us?" Aria said.

"Nope, he was completely honest. Eggmans been here." Applejack said searching what was left before finding the Equalist symbol. "Looks like the Equalists beat us to him."

"Amon seriously doesnt want Jexi coming here." Hope said.

"No...he doesn't want the Dimensional Heroes coming here." Mickey realized. "Because he knows the power they got and doesn't want to be overpowered by them."

"You think everytime we try to find Eggman, Amon will be one step ahead?" Applejack asked.

"I would think so. Flux even joined them. Ian may have told him and warned amon." Hope said.

As the match finished with Bolin winning the tiebreaker with tension between Korra and Mako. Ian came down before they confronted him.

"What is it? Haven't I suffered enough under your hands?" Ian asked.

"Eggman and the Equalist knew we were coming. You told somebody, didnt you?" Hope said.

"I didn't tell a soul." Ian said.

"Youre lucky. So how did he know we were coming?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. He's been moving around a lot though." Ian said. "I only knew that location cause I brought him dinner there."

"So, you don't know where he is now?" Hope asked.

"No. Sorry." Ian begged.

"Great, So how are we supposed to track him?" Aria asked.

"I think this is one of those things where we just leave it alone." Riku said.

"But I dont want Jexi roaming out there with no sense of direction." Aelita said.

"I agree. If he comes, he comes. That's all there is to it." Mukuro said.

"But Flux is…" Hope started.

"Just let it go. Flux is a changed man." Ian said as he walked away as did the others.

"Maybe he's right. I gotta let this go." Hope said as he sat down.

After the match had finished, the group went to celebrate the most recent win before coming back the next night for the semifinals.

Hope was ready to take his seat before the Hoodedman Pinkie saw appeared on a wall.

"Young man." he said. "You seem on edge."

"I am. I wanna give Flux a chance to be changed, but...I cant stop worrying about Jexi. I mean, I know I dont have to but I wanna get him here. I wanna see him again." Hope said.

"Trust me. Your friend will be fine." the figure said. "But, here are some sage words. Do not put your faith in Flux. He is not as he seems."

Hope nodded. "So Im right. One last thing. Who are you?"

"I cannot reveal myself right now. But I will soon. As for Flux, he has recently been sighted speaking with the Villains Society." the figure said.

"The notorious universal gathering of villains who keep their identities secret from one another and offer money and status?" Hope asked.

"The very same. It seems they plan to give him a membership for something but I don't know what." the figure said.

"Then thats what Im gonna find out." Hope said. "So, when will you reveal yourself?" Hope asked before he realized he was talking to thin air. "Whoa. He's gone! But I owe him."

"Yeah. We both do." Aria said sitting beside Hope.

"Oh right. We sat down next to each other." Hope said.

"Now we know we cant trust Flux. But i dont think the others will buy it." Aria said.

"It'll be you and me then." Hope said.

"Right. But we need to get him alone somehow." Aria said.

"Should we consult Ian?" Hope asked.

"Psh. Like that Idiot could give away his boss's own schedule. Wait. I have heard he's spent time in that new restaurant lately. We can get him there." Aria said.

"It's a date. Lets leave the others to watch Korra and the others mess up the Buzzard Wasps. Were goin to Flux's Foods." Hope said.

A large building was seen as was a sign with Flux in a chef hat. Upon going inside, they saw the place packed with Flux serving customers himself.

"Enjoy the service with my smile." Flux said before spying Hope. "Hope, my main man! I was wondering when you would come around."

"Funny, we just picked up some very interesting info." Hope said.

"Oh. Info is always interesting. Was it about our low low prices?" Flux asked.

"Not exactly. Lets take this somewhere private away from the guests." Hope said.

"Of course. My office it is." Flux said leading them upstairs to a small office. "So, I bet you wanna partner with my restaurant now, huh?"

"Nah, were here for something much more personal." Hope said as Aria came in.

"Oh? I don't know what you mean. I haven't done anything wrong to you lately." Flux said.

"Quit trying to act cool. Ever heard of the Villains Society?" Hope asked.

Flux's smile then vanished as he got a plain expression. "What about the villains society have you heard about?"

"A little bird told us that you got a placement offer to their ranks." Hope said.

Flux sighed. "Yes. Its true. They were intrigued by my side projects and offered me a membership in exchange for doing something for them." Flux said.

"I dont mean to sound curious to you but…. Whats the job?" Aria asked.

"They want me… to assassinate Amon and take his mask to them as proof i did it." Flux said calmly.

"So thats why you made the beeline to join his cause at the rally." Hope asked.

"I figured the best way I'd ever get close is to gain his trust and become his friend." Flux said.

"So, all this…. The restaurants, the shelters, everything… its all a cover up?" Aria asked.

"Not all of it. I do enjoy doing all this stuff and it does feel nice to be loved." Flux said. "But, a membership would mean big things for me. So, here we are."

"So I was right all this time. Now I'm gonna tell every...what is that?" Hope asked seeing a weird device in Flux's hand.

"Tell me, is it just you two?" Flux asked.

"Just us. But I don't see how…" Hope began before it flashed as Flux covered his eyes.

When Hope and Aria awoke, they found themselves in the alley way.

"Ugh. What are we doing here?" Aria asked.

"No clue. I remember seeing the match and some...cloak guy I think. Ugh. I don't remember." Hope said.

"Come on. Let's get back to Air Temple Island. The others must be worried." Aria said.

"Yeah. I wanna see if Korra and the others got in the championships!" Hope said as they both ran off with Flux watching and smiling.

"Seems they forgot it all." Flux smiled. "Sorry, Hopeless, but I can't have you spoiling it all for me like that. I got a future to think about."


	6. And the Winner Is

"Listen up!" Hope said. "Tonight the ferrets are going against the White Falls Wolfbats. Its gonna be one tough championship."

"Yeah and knowing them, their sky trainer has to have a powerful shadow pokemon." Aria said.

"Not to mention those guys are brutal and play dirty, doing what ever it takes to win." Rainbow said.

"You gotta be careful. We don't need them sending you to a hospital." Odd said.

"I got this." Rainbow said before the radio they were listening to cut out.

"Citizens of Republic City….this is Amon." a voice said.

"Oh, perfect timing as usual." Ulrich said.

"I hope you all enjoyed last nights probending match because it will be the last. Its time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as it they were heroes. I am calling on the city council to shut down the arena and cancel the finals or else there will be severe consequences." Amon said before it cut out.

"Did he seriously just say that?" Gemini asked.

"Yep. And from his voice he's serious." Fuyuhiko said.

"But, you guys think the council will follow through with cancelling the match?" Rainbow asked.

"Considering what's been going on recently, I wouldn't be surprised." Sabo said. "Though, with Tarrlok, I would assume if something swayed him right, the match would continue."

"Something did." a voice said as they saw Gajeel at the door.

"Gajeel." Hope said. "What do you mean?"

"Chief Beifongs taken it upon herself and her police force to take control of the security tonight." Gajeel said. "Match is still on."

'Whew." Hope said.

"Hey, Gajeel, why are you here and not the others?" Pinkie asked.

"Huh?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, what are you even doing here? I thought you were done with police work since you resigned from the magic council." Aqua said.

"Yeah. So did I. But a feelin in my gut dragged me here." Gajeel said.

"A feeling?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah." Gajeel said. "So I followed it here to this city."

"Maybe its cause of Beifong. He did fight Toph in the Earth Bending Arena back in Aangs era." Hsien Ko said.

'Maybe." Gajeel said. "Anyway, be on guard. Anything can happen tonight." he said walking out.

At the arena…

"Youre fighting today, Noivern. You dont get a lot of action so… youre in." Rainbow said.

Noivern growled a bit as he bit onto Rainbow's head as she laughed.

"Hahaha. Easy boy. I know you're excited but you gotta keep yourself in check." Rainbow said.

Rainbow smiled as she rubbed its head remembering finding it as a small Noibat that had injured its wing as she nursed it back to health and trained it. "You're gonna do great tonight."

"Its a shame the team i work with is all about dirty tricks…" said the trainer in a silver, spiked flight suit.

"Oh, youre not about it..? Mr…?" Rainbow asked.

"Fang." he said. "But, I gotta take you down to claim the championship." he said pulling out a pokeball. "Even had to sink a lot of money into this one."

"That's….a shadow pokemon isn't it?" Rainbow asked.

"You're right about that. But, this one is one you won't win against." Fang said.

"We'll see about that." Rainbow smirked.

"Then I wish you good luck." Fang said walking out.

In the main arena…

The main stage lights focused on the ring as the announcer rose up.

"Introducing the challengers. The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" the announcer said as they came to the arena.

"And their sky trainer… Rainbow Dash!" he announcer said as they saw Rainbow in her hangar.

"Now this is a good way to start out, the challengers going first! They have a huge challenge going up against the 3 time champs this time around, but they've proven they can take other teams really well." Hope said.

"And introducing the champions! The White Falls Wolf Bats!" the announcer said as the four of them arrived in wolf bat masks before letting out a howl that excited the audience.

"Show offs…" Rainbow said.

"And their Sky Trainer! The high flying, fast stinging….Fang!" the announcer said as Fang stood at his mark.

"Now….as I've been saying for the past 3 nights now….Let's get ready to rumble!" Ian said.

The bell rung.

Noivern Launched into the air before Fang pulled back his ball.

"Enjoy this evil, Rainbow. Go, Tornadus!" Fang called out as from the ball appeared a large green bird with white and a purple tail.

"Shoot. I didn't think they'd use one of the shadow legendaries." Aria said.

"This is gonna be tough. Not only is Tornadus well known for being a part of Unova's Triad of Elemental Pokemon among Thundurus and Landorus, but theyve also managed to make him invoke his Therian Forme!" Hope said.

"There's a reason for that. The Therian formes were tested to be stronger than their normal ones. So they artificially forced them into those formes." Aria said. "Worst of all of it, its also a shadow pokemon."

Rainbow looked at Tornadus.

"I need to knock you out. Then, we'll fix you right up and get you back into Normal Forme." Rainbow said.

"I'm afraid that isn't gonna happen." Fang said. "Use Shadow Sky!"

Tornadus then released dark energy from its mouth and into the sky as it turned dark as purple hail rained down and hit Noivern.

"What in tarnation is that?" Gemini said.

"Shadow Sky." Aria said. "Its a Shadow type move that makes it hail pure darkness. Its deadly to any pokemon that's not a shadow pokemon."

"Cmon, Noivern!" Rainbow said as Noivern endured the pain.

"Look at this folks! Noivern is enduring Shadow Sky! No single flier has ever endured this move past one minute in the entirety of Fangs carrer!" he commentator said.

"Well, that's pretty impressive. Sad to say, that's not all of my shadow moves." Fang smiled as Tornadus was glowing with dark energy.

"Which one is this?" Hope asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before." Aria said.

"Tornadus...Shadow Hurricane!" Fang shouted as Tornadus flapped its wings as dark twisters appeared all over the arena.

"Aaaaah! Is he nuts?!" Hoope said as the crowd braces against the high winds, even the teams in the bending arena were being taken off balance.

"Whats the big idea?! You trying to make us lose?!" Tano asked.

"Shut up. I'm winning the sky battle!" Fang said as Noivern was being tossed around like a paper doll in a wind storm.

Noivern was trying to regain focus, but then he remembered the time he crashed as a noibat when he braved a gust and lost. He then remembered Rainbow Dash's words…

Flashback…

"When youre up against strong winds like that, you dont push through em. Its gonna be alright. Maybe one day… you'll learn how to ride the winds, make it work for you." Rainbow said.

End Flashback.

Noivern then gained a look of determination as it stopped flapping and instead began sailing on the winds.

"Huh? Is it...its riding the hurricanes?" Fang said.

Noivern continued to ride till it got behind Tornadus.

"That a boy! Use Boom Burst!" Rainbow said as Noivern hit Tornadus from behind with a sound attack as Tornadus roared at it.

"Now...use Dragon Pulse!" Rainbow added.

Tornadus attempted to block but not before Noivern used its claws to pull its wings apart and hit Tornadus. The hurricanes died down as Tornadus was flying close to the ground.

"Nows the time." Aria said pulling out an Ultra Ball. "Go!"

The ball was fired as it hit Tornadus, pulling it inside. The ball shook before it went to Aria.

"Cmon, cmon…." Hope said as it continued to rattle until it dinged.

'There. Snag complete." Aria said.

At the same time, the Wolfbats won round three, but in their cocky celebration, the Equalists made their move as some spectators put on masks and took out strange gloves. Hope noticed all this.

"Look out!" Hope said pushing aria out of the way, making her dodge a glove strike as hope evaded another. He then saw shocks coming from the metalbender forces as they were knocked out.

"The Equalists! How did they get in?!" Hope said.

"They must have blended in with the crowd when the arena was getting packed, then hid those gloves in their popcorn and under their seats." Koala said.

"Remember, the Equalists are all nonbenders. They can blend in anywhere." Damien said.

It was at this moment Amon himself came onto the stage with his elite troops. Amon made his way to the Wolfbats with ease as he and his troops took them down and took away their bending before tossing them into the water. He then grabbed the mic.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the wolf bats are your defending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies that cheated their way to victory because everyday you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens just as the wolfbats did to their opponents. They were supposedly the best in the world, but it only took me a few moments to cleanse them of their impurity. And let it be known the same fate awaits any bender that gets in my way." Amon said. "For years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the strength and the numbers to come out of hiding. The time for change is now. The Revolution...has begun!"

"Oh this is not good." Ian said in the stands as he snuck out before a grunt came in.

"We gotta get outta here." Aria said.

"But...what about the bad guys?" Sonata asked.

"For years, benders have had an unnatural advantage against us. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us a way to even the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hands. We will not rest until equality has been achieved throughout the city, then after that, this world, and soon after, every world!" Amon said.

"I think we can just let him talk." Hope said.

"And to Hope the victor who is planning to slip out as I give my speech, you'll find that impossible now." Amon said as grunts surrounded them.

"What is it with you and monologuers?" Sonia said.

"Sorry, I have a really short attention span when it comes to speeches like that." Hope said.

"Well, we're outnumbered and trapped." Mukuro said.

"Yeah. I don't like our odds." Hope said before they all heard a roar.

"What the heck was that?" Daisy said before a hole opened in the air in the stands as leaping through it was a large white lion.

"Its Nebby!" Pinkie said.

They looked at its back when they saw Twilight standing there and adjusting her glasses.

"Whew. That was just a wild guess but I'm glad it paid off." Twilight said.

"Twilight!" the group said.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Please tell me you brought back up!" Hope said.

"I did." Twilight said as five figures jumped off Nebby's back. Standing there was Dan, Luffy, Natsu, Ranma and Pit.

"What?!" Amon said.

At Flux's Office…

Flux slammed his hands on his desk.

"No…. how?! Wait, of course. They used Solgaleo's ability to travel across different areas to get here." Flux said.

Back in the arena…

"Hey, did you guys miss us?" Pit asked.

"Oh, Very Much!" Rainbow said.

"Sorry were late to the party!" Natsu said.

"We knew not all of us couldn't make it, so the six of us used Nebby to travel here." Ranma said.

"But...the party isn't over yet." Luffy laughed as a screech was heard as another hole opened. Flying through it was Lunala carrying six figures on its back, one of them being Indigo.

"Lunala! I missed you, girl!" Hope said.

Lunala screeched in happiness to see his Link once again was with him.

"Yep. She missed you lots, Hope!" Indigo said.

"Thanks, but who are those guys on here back?" Hope asked.

Three of them stepped out to reveal Sora Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! You guys miss us?" Sora asked.

"You bet!" Hope said.

"Sora. He never changes." Riku said.

"Hey, Your majesty!" Donald called out.

"We're here to help you fellers!" Goofy shouted.

"Master, youve never let me down, have you?" Mickey said.

"Who are the other 2?" Aqua asked.

Both figures leapt off of Lunala's back and landed on the ground as the light shined on them, revealing themselves as Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Come on, you guys know us." Ladybug said.

"It may have been awhile, but we still remember you." Cat Noir said.

"Its Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Rainbow said.

"Looks like were all here." Hope said.

"Yeah." Natsu said as the looked at amon.

"SO youre he Mask Guy whos been causing all this trouble." Luffy siad.

"Hmmm….." Amon said looking at each member, shifing from Luffy to Natsu. "Straw Hat Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, bounty of 500 million. Dan Kuso, former Brawling Champion. Pit, Captain of Palutena's Guard. Ranma Saotome, a powerful martial artist and the one who conquered many strong fighters. And finally, Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail… with a dark secret to his past even he doesnt know about…"

Natsu gasped. "What was that? What is it you think you know about me?"

"Impossible…" Hope thought. "How can Amon know Natsus E.N.D.?"

"No need to ask me that now…" Amon said signaling his troops to attack. "Get them!"

"Guess I'm just gonna have to beat the answer outta you. Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted swinging his arms at the troops and knocking them back.

"Hehehe! My turn. Gum Gum...UFO!" Luffy said spinning his legs as he was kicking out any approaching grunt.

"Yeah. Let's do it! Charizard!" Dan shouted as a ball opened behind him as he charged in with his link.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Pit said equipping his Wolf Claws as he fired on the incoming Equalists.

"Pit, catch!" Odd said throwing another Zodiac Weapon his way.

"Whoa! The Cancer Claws. Wait, have you been sneaking into the weapons vault again?" Pit said.

"Ask me that later, okay? Laser Arrow!" Odd said.

"Aquarius Blade! Back Dash Charge Shot!" Sonata said firing as she knocked the grunts into the drink.

"Okay, but we're talking about this later!" Pit shouted as he fired his claws at the Equalists.

Ulrich Leaped over and went back to back with Ranma.

"Havent gotten rusty?" Ulrich asked.

"Please, you wish." Ranma said.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich said.

"Here's something new these guys can't go against." Ranma said as his hands seemed to be covered in metal. "Metal Claw!" he shouted slashing through them.

Hope kicked and punched and flipped over most grunts as one of the Equalists airships fired with a gatling gut.

"Lunala! Moongiest Beam, go!" Hope said.

Lunala flew into the air, her forehead glowing as she covered the moon and fired a beam that took out the gatling gun.

"Yeah! That's the ticket!" Hope shouted.

Amon watched all of this unfold from an airship. "The beast that devours the sun, Solgaleo and the beast that covers the moon, Lunala. It seems fate is lending them a hand tonight." Amon said.

" Hey! Amons getting away!" Donald said.

"Oh no hes not!" Korra said blasting upwards in a spiral of water before she reached the limit of doing so. "SOmebody help me here…!"

"Here it comes. Attraction...FLOW!" Sora said as appearing in the air was a large roller coaster as Sora rode on it as it caught Korra.

"What is this?" Korra said.

"This is the Attraction Flow, Big Thunder Mountain. Its something I learned while training in the Realm of Sleep." Sora said. "Pretty fun, right?"

"Definitely." Korra said blasting fire at the airship from the train, but it was useless as Amon got away.

"Hey, don't go running like that!" Cat Noir said.

"Let em go. He knows we would have kicked his butt." Natsu smiled.

"I cant believe Amon knows about Natsus true identity…" Hope said.

"Whered he even get that Kinda intel?" Daisy said. "The only other people who know about that are Jexi and Zeref. You dont think…?"

In Amons ariship amon was talking to someone.

"You shouldn't have revealed that information." A familiar voice said.

"I was only trying to make him Curious. After all, you do want him to remember you fully…" Amon said as Zeref walked out of the shadows. "...Zeref."

"True. It would be nice if he remembered our relations. But...you know in the end, he will be the one that kills me." Zeref said.

"So the identity of E.N.D remains a secret to all for now once again." Amon said. "When will you reveal it to them? I know the individual known as Gray Fullbuster hunts any and all intel regarding END." Amon said.

"That matters little to me. But, Natsu will learn of his true identity when I tell him myself. Especially when my plan falls through." Zeref said.

"Your plan?" Amon asked.

"A three way war with my forces and Ishgar in the center." Zeref said.

"You said three way. Who's the third?" Amon asked.

"The third. That's easy. The Dragon King himself." Zeref said.

"I thought Igneel was killed in that battle." Amon said.

"I wasn't talking about Igneel. I refer to the black dragon of despair...Acnologia." Zeref said.

"Is that who he is, with you?" Amon asked.

"You make it sound like a horrible thing, human." a voice said as Amon looked behind him. There sat a man with wild white hair with cyan markings on his body and a missing arm.

"I see. Youve taken that form because of what Igneel did." Amon said.

"Afraid you're wrong. I've always been able to take this form. But, I only come to speak to the black wizard about this upcoming war in progress." he said.

"Ah yes, that." Zeref said. "Its been in progress for some time now. For about...400 years I suppose. Tell me, have you heard of the Alvarez Empire?"

"I've heard some about it. But I had heard their Emperor, Spriggan, has not been there for some time." Amon said.

"Well, that is close to an end. Their king will soon return. For you see, Spriggan...is me." Zeref said.

"You but...what would be the point of this future war?" Amon asked.

"You see, while Fairy Tail has three known powerful Fairy Spells: Law, Glitter and Sphere. There's actually a 4th that's only known to their masters." Zeref said.

"Is that why they havent been able to locate Makarov ever since the members from Jexi's team returned?" Amon asked.

"He's been negotiating with Alvarez for an entire year to keep war from breaking out. But, that won't stop my ambitions." Zeref said.

"What...what could be so incredible that you would want it?" Amon asked.

"A source of incredible power in magic. They call it Lumen Histoire, but its true name...is Fairy Heart." Zeref said. "I think I've overstayed my welcome. Its time me and Acnologia left this world to finish our negotiations."

A portal opened as Acnologia walked through with Zeref following after. "Amon, before I leave, you should know...I see the shadow of death looming over you." Zeref said walking through as it closed.

" Hmph, I will not die, not when I have such powerful technology at my disposal." Amon said looking at a mech prototype. "Soon, we will have no need for Shadow Pokemon at all." 


	7. The Aftermath

The group looked at the broken apart stadium.

"I can't believe Amon did all this." Ranma said.

"Yeah. He said he wanted a war with benders and it looks like he got his wish." Pit said.

"Is this what that Mask Guy wants? Hes even more of a jerk than Hody." Luffy said.

"Well, its gonna be more better now that you guys are here." Hope said.

"Sorry we couldnt bring the whole team, Eggman planted a…" Twilight stated.

"GPS virus, we know." Hope said.

"Yeah. And the virus spread to all of our technologies so we can't even purge it from inside. Luckily, I remembered Nebby and Lunala's abilities to travel to other worlds." Twilight said.

"I want to bring everyone else here, though." Hope said.

"Weve been tryin to track Eggman and destroy the thing controlling the virus, but he keeps disappearing the moment we get close." Indigo said.

"Hes been moving around Republic City too." Hope said as Lin appeared.

"So youve been trying to track this...Eggman, and remove the device responsible for keeping your comraded back?" Lin asked.

"Yeah." Hope said.

"I see. Weve been following this man too. Weve reason to believe hes backing the new Equalist technology. We have a lead on a hideout in Cabbage Co. that they are the ones behind the technology. We were wondering if you could join us in a raid." Lin said.

"Us? But i thought you didnt…" Toma started.

"I know. But considering your destructive powers, I believe you all fit the job perfectly." Lin said.

"Okay…" Erica said.

THey raided Cabbage Co. immediately and found a boatload of Equalist Propaganda and Shocker Gloves.

"Looks like the lead was hot on. There's enough evidence to bury Cabbage Corp for centuries." Cyrille said.

As they came out…

"Whoa, Whoa, WHoa!" Flux said running up to them. "What are you doing shutting down a main asset to my restaurant?!"

"Your asset was secretly hiding Equalist gear and Propaganda, Mr. Flux." Lin said.

"What? I don't believe this. They always seemed so trustworthy." Flux said

"Youre not gonna do anything more to help find more Equalist hideouts, Mr. Flux?" A reporter asked.

"I'm sorry. But I came to this city to help the poor masses, not get involved in a war." Flux said.

As they walked off.

"So everyone on your group thinks that Jerks gone straight?" Natsu asked Hope.

"Almost everyone. Aria and I are a bit sceptical." Hope said.

"Yeah, well count me in on that too." Natsu said. "I don't like that guy. He had me a prisoner."

"What? We're just going to go against someone trying to go straight?" Pit said wearing a Flux Button on his robes.

"What did JExi think of the news?" Hope asked.

"He was surprised of course. But….he said even the darkest souls deserve a second chance." Ranma said.

"And everyone believes him?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. A lot of us agree that Flux is going straight." Dan said.

"Well not me. I aint buying it." Natsu said.

"Thanks for taking my side Natsu, but we dont have anything to go on him." Hope said.

"You aren't going to get info off of Flux. He's a professional. He's not gonna just gonna leave evidence out in the open." Dan said.

"Right. He wouldn't." Hope said. "Maybe if we check his restaurant again."

"Wait….will there be meat there?" Luffy asked.

"Pretty sure hes got five storage rooms of it." Hope said.

"Okay, I'm in." Luffy said.

They went back to Flux's Foods.

"Where would Flux have critical info in this place?" Hope asked.

"I think most restaurants like this have an office above the dining floor." Aria said.

"An office…" Hope said as his brain hurt a little. "Ow, it think im having a relapse."

"Me too…" Aria said. "Its like we've been here before."

The four of them headed up to the office as they saw a filing cabinet and a desk. Dan tried the cabinet first.

"Oh my god! His meat isn't beef. Its horse." Dan said.

"Are you messing with us?" Hope asked.

"Uh...no he is not." Aria said.

"Anything else in there?" Hope asked.

"Nope. Looks like its all info about his restaurant." Pit said. "The horse thing is bad, but not bad enough."

"We haven't checked his desk yet." Ranma said.

"I got it!" Natsu said punching the desk as a drawer opened as Dan picked up a stack of papers.

"Villains Society member acceptance speech?" Dan said.

Hope then flashed back and remembered everything, so did aria.

"I… remember now." Hope said. "Flux… he went into the Equalists to get close to amon enough to assassinate him and get into the Villain's society."

"How did we forget all of that?" Aria said.

"Hey, I found a cool thing." Luffy said pulling out a familiar looking device. "What's this thing do?" he said flashing himself. "What's this thing do?" he said flashing it again. "What's this thing do?" flashing it again.

"Its a Memory Eraser." Aria said. "Its an old piece of tech. It erases anything with a set time limit. Up to a whole year."

"BAstard wiped your memories of the whole talk." Natsu said taking the device and smashing it.

"Aw. That was a fun thing." Luffy said before looking at Hope. "Who's this guy?"

"Will that wear off?" Hope asked.

"Eventually." Aria said.

"Guys, check this out!" Pit said getting some more papers. "Flux, I have arrived in republic city. Per your orders i have established a battle weapon front with the Equalists and...Future Industries?!"

"Isn't that Mr. Sato's company?" Ranma asked.

"Doesnt that mean…?" Hope said.

"Satos been in league with those Equalists." Aria said.

"That also means Cabbage Corp was framed." Dan said.

"But if Eggman's the sender, where could he be making the new tech for Amon? Theres gotta be hundreds of Future Industries Warehouses, and Korra probably found out and had Lins force search each one." Pit said.

"Wait, what if there's a hidden warehouse. One no one would even think of?" Ranma asked.

Aria then thought of something. "Under the Sato Mansion." Aria said. 

"Let Korra, Tenzin and Lin know." Hope said.

Later that night….

Lins force barged into the estates sitting room where Mako, Bolin and Asami were with the groups right behind.

"What are you all doing here?" Asami asked.

"The Avatar's friends told us theres a hidden factory below the mansion." Lin said.

"I think i wouldve noticed if there was a factory underneath my house." Asami said. "The lies you people come up with to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house." Asami said.

They came to it to see it empty.

"No ones been in here since we got here." Ogami said.

"Perhaps we just couldnt see him and this Eggman leaving." Lin said. She lifted one foot and bended the metal plating off it, and slammed it down as she sensed all over. "There's a tunnel under here, leading to the mountain side."

"What? Theres no tunnel." Asami said.

Lin then Metalbended part of the floor off, revealing said tunnel.

"You were saying?" Hope asked.

They took the lift down, leaving Mako, Bolin and Asami behind and came to a massive room. Inside it were six large metal humanoid mechs with claws, full tracked treads, and armed to the teeth with anti-bending electro cables.

"Guess these are the new weapons." Riku said. "But where's Hiroshi?"

A wall then rose up behind the group.

"Hehehe! We got you guys." two voices said as approaching them were two thugs.

"Folly and Trudley?" Aria said.

"You know them?" Hope said.

"They work with Cipher, an organization in Orre that's responsible for manufacturing the shadow pokemon." Aria said.

"Ooohhohohoho! Nice of you heroes to drop in!" a voice said as Eggman hovered down in his Eggmobile.

"Eggman!" Natsu said.

"I was wondering when you might show up." Eggman said.

"Great, weve found you. You know what were looking for then." Hope said.

"The remote? I'm sorry to say but...I don't have it on me." Eggman smiled.

"Drat!" Erica said.

"It was a way to lead you all down here babies." a voice said as they looked at the catwalk. On it was a tall man with a golden disco suit and a large red and white afro.

"Uh...who's that freak?" Hope asked.

"One of Cipher's Admin's. Miror B." Aria said.

"I was hoping the flame haired chick was with you guys, seein as how she gave my boys a run for their money when they lost Tapu Koko. WHoo!" Miror B said.

"Can it, disco man! Wheres sato?" Natsu said.

"Closer than you think, son of Igneel." They heard Sato's voice said as all six Mechs started to move closer.

"This has all been a trap just to get you kids all alone with our newest weapons!" Folly said.

Lin tried to bend the wall.

"Don't bother, metal chicky. Its solid platinum, same with the robot suits." Miror B said.

"You guys are trapped with us. And we're gonna enjoy pounding ya into paste.' "Trudley said.

"Call this fair? Come out of those suits and…!" Korra said.

"Face the wrath your bending? No, I'd rather stay here, where my odds are much more… equal." Sato said as the Mechs attacked, making them scatter.

"Everyone, Pick your targets!" Hope said before wires were being hit on all of them.

"Sorry, Hopey baby. But target pickin won't do a thing with all of us here." Miror B said.

"Yes. Our technology is superior over all of you!" Eggman said.

Aria then jumped to the walkway.

"Let's battle, you funky freak. Espeon,Umbreon!" Aria said.

"You ain't laying a finger on the boss." Folly said as he and Trudley were prepared. "Whismur!"

"I'm starting out with our weapon. Makuhita!" Trudley said as the two pokemon came out before Hope blocked both of them and saw Makuhita's dark aura.

"What gives, you?" Folly said.

"You hurt sunset with that pokemon. Im not about to see another one go down." Hope said.

"Whismur!" Folly said.

"Makuhita!" Trudley said as both pokemon charged at Hope.

"Spectrum….Thunder!" Hope shouted as lightning shot out from his hands as it electrocuted the two pokemon.

"A little overkill...but it works." Aria said throwing the ball at Makuhita as it went in and the ball dinged and returned to her.

"Run for it!" Folly said as the two of them ran from Hope.

"I swear. Its so hard to find good henchmen these days." Miror B said.

"Now, are you gonna battle aria or what?" Hope said.

"I think I'll take both of you. Let's get out my little posse. Go...Ludicolo!" Miror B said tossing out four balls as four Ludicolo came out dancing in rhythm.

"Oh, this is gonna be hard…" Hope said.

Decidueye and Incinerator leaped into the fray with Twilight and Indigo.

"Lets make this a fair fight." Indigo said.

"Decidueye, use Spirit Shackle!" Twilight said.

"Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!" Indigo said.

"Espeon, Psychic and Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" Aria said as the four pokemon attacked and took out the Ludicolo easily.

"Hey. That's my posse you girls and guy are messing with. Guess we gotta use the star. Go...Sudowoodo!" Miror B said tossing a ball out as a rock like tree creature appeared.

"Yep. That's his shadow pokemon." Aria said as her device showed its aura to her.

"Careful, Sudowoodo are tough." Hope said.

"Oh, you have no idea. Use Shadow Rush!" Miror B said as Sudowoodo charged at them only for it to be grabbed by Incineroar.

"Sorry, but its not going out like that." Indigo said as Incineroar tossed Sudowoodo into a wall. "Take him down!"

"Got em!" Aria said. "Espeon, Use Return and Umbreon, use Frustration!" Aria said as both attacks hit Sudowoodo. "And now...here comes the pitch!" she said tossing the ball at Sudowoodo as it went inside. The ball shook for a bit before it dinged and went to her.

"You think its over kiddies. Well, I got a secret weapon I've been hiding." Miror B said as the four got ready. "Its...the moonwalk!" he said doing the moonwalk as he made his way out the door.

"Uh….did he just run away?" Twilight said.

"In style." Hope said.

"He may be a crook but at least he knows how to make an exit." Indigo said. "Now we're done with these Cipher guys for now. We can focus on the Equalists and Eggman."

Toma smashed a Mech's face in as Ulrich cut another in half as they saw Eggman at the far end preparing much of his own.

"Eggman!" Ulrich said.

"Hmmm?!" Eggman said as they got close.

"Ready for a rematch? You havent forgottten how i beat you at the Reset Bomb Factory, right?" Ulrich said.

"I suppose I did forget. But you are hardly worth my time." Eggman smiled as he pressed a button as a large stone like mech dropped down. "But my Egg Golem will smash your friends to bits!"

"Oh, thats not good." Korra said.

The mech roared as it began swatting away any metal bender or hero in its path like swatting away flies.

"How do we beat this thing?" Natsu said.

"Well, sonics told me every Eggman classic has a weakpoint…" Hope said before he saw the five of them took it down with just one punch.

"Oh. Well...guess I should have seen that coming." Eggman said.

"So should I. Now, Eggman. Its time to…" Hope said before Eggman already escaped. "Dammit!"

"I believe its time to go." Sakura said as the mechs were surrounding them and rounding up the unconscious police force.

"You aren't going anywhere." Sato said as the mechs had them surrounded.

"This is usually the part where someone or something saves us at the last minute, but its lookin pretty grim." Goofy said before they heard a thud as they looked to the side to see Mako and Bolin trying to drag away the unconscious Korra, Tenzin and Lin.

"You were saying?" Hope smiled.

"Uh...hey, Mr. Sato. Nice big, evil factory you have under here." Bolin said.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the avatar, it was all just a big cover." Mako said.

"And the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a fire bending street rat!" Sato said.

As the equalists were closing in, a voice called out.

"Dad, stop!" a voice said.

Sato turned around to see Asami standing there with sadness on her face. "Why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you know the truth, please...forgive me. These people. These...bender and freaks. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the worlds. But with Amon, we can fix them all and help people like us. Join me, Asami." Sato said offering an equalist shock glove. Asami took it much to the others shock, but then…

"I love you, Dad." Asami said before shocking him and countering the one with the batons.

"Lets get outta here!" Mako said as they made their escape back to the blimp.

Inside it…

"Weve figured out the truth at last…" Twilight said. "But theres still no answer to purge the Virus."

"But now we know Flux isn't as good as he claims. He's still the evil little crook he is." Indigo said.

"And we fell right for his little act." Toma said.

"Well, point is we know who the conspirators are. And we also know Flux's true agenda." Pit said.

"But, no ones gonna believe us even if we tell them." Rainbow said.

"Then we'll keep fighting until this entire crisis is done." Natsu said.

"Yeah!" the group said. 


	8. When Extremes Meet

The group was all over Air Temple Island as they were planning their next move.

"Well, seems like Tarrlok's taking advantage of Lin's resignation." Lacy said.

"Hes certainly one for power, huh?" Natsu said.

"I dont like em. Politicians like him are always deceiving the people and only care about themselves." Pit said.

"Count me in on that." Applejack said.

"I can already tell things are gonna go bad with him in charge." Indigo said. "He'll probably start making laws that limit to the nonbenders, dividing them further."

"You think Flux is gonna take action with him?" Hope asked.

"He already has. He's recently donated some of his new tech to the police force." Titanica said.

"Hes taking Tarrlok side? Strange." Hope said.

"Yeah. Why take the side of someone oppressing the people he is protecting?" Twilight said.

"I dunno. But something tells me that weve gotta step in." Hope said. "AMons still out there, and so is Cipher."

"Yeah, not to mention we still have to find away to stop the virus in the nav systems…" Indigo said.

"Hmm. You know, something about the virus is bothering me." Twilight said. "While it was smart enough to take the GPS and navigation, it shouldn't have evolved in a way that takes down the rest of the ships systems."

"So, its not just a simple bug in the system?" Hope asked.

"I'm saying that someone is manipulating the whole virus thing." Twilight said. "And I doubt Eggman even realizes he's not in control of the situation."

"We could see about looking into this virus, but it might take some time." Aelita said.

"Take as long as you need to." Fiora said.

"We might have to." Twilight sighed as she got out her laptop and was already working.

"How long will it take to track the real programmer?" Hope asked.

"We're not looking for the programmer. That would be difficult. I'm using some search bots in the web to get a look at the….found it!" Twilight said before she gasped.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"The virus...its not a virus. It kind of looks like...a person." Aelita said.

"What?" Aria said as they turned the laptop around to show images of a young man in a skin tight futuristic body suit messing with different systems.

"So thats the guy huh? Lets find him and kick his ass!" Natsu said.

"That's gonna be difficult. He's not in the real world. He's in cyberspace." Twilight said.

"I remember that. We went there a couple times during our fights against Orox Phlox and Zavok." Toma said.

"Its going to be hard trying to get ourselves in their with out the means of doing so before…" Cyrille/

"Hang on. I'll try and get info with a simple internet device: a chat log." Twilight said as she typed. "Who are you?"

The young man stopped before replying. "Lucas."

"Lucas, how did you get in there?" Twilight typed.

"I entered with ease. You see, I'm what people might call...a color fighter." he replied with a message.

"Of what style?" Twilight typed.

"The Cyber Style obviously. It allows me to enter cyberspace at will and enter different systems." he replied.

"Why are you hacking the systems on our ship?" Twilight typed.

"I am doing this as part of a secret mission I have been given." he replied.

"Well, we want it to stop." Twilight then got an idea. "Lets play a little game."

"Are you trying to bait me out...Twilight Sparkle?" he asked.

"You know my name?" Twilight asked.

"I have access to a multitude of systems. Yours was by far the hardest I have ever infiltrated." he replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm flattered. But seriously, this needs to stop." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry, but doing so right now would not be a good idea. I could get punished." he replied.

"By who?"

"Master Rain Bow." he replied.

Everyone was in shock.

"Master Rain Bow…" Hope said. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Twilgt siad.

Hope told twilight something.

"What is it youre saying that I cant hear over there?" Lucas asked. "Ugh, the downside of being in a cyber world, can't hear them unless they're typing."

Twilight smiled and started to type again.

"Lucas, do you know who is the leader of our team on the ship youre hacking?" Twilight asked.

"Jexi the Hunter. I knew that before taking the system." Lucas replied. "What is your point?"

"What you might not know is… he's Golds Son." Twilight said.

"I know that. Master told me before sending me in here." Lucas said.

"Wait, that means...the person who gave you the mission was Master Rain Bow?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. It came directly from him." Lucas said before the screen was digitized as he walked towards them and stepped out into reality. "So, you must understand how important it is for me to keep it going."

"Why would Rain Bow order you to hack our systems?" Dan asked.

"To keep Jexi protected and from having him near Republic City when the high masters come to lay waste to the Equalists." Lucas said.

"All four high masters?" Damien asked.

"Yes. Blazer the Inferno, Umbra the Dark, Mist the Aquatic Scholar and of course...Illuma the Queen of Light and the Unconquerable." Lucas said.

"If theyre all coming here, not even Jexi would survive the destruction." Hope said.

"Its why you should leave too." Lucas said.

"Not till ive put Amon down and Korra becomes the Avatar she is to be." Hope said.

"What? Are you insane? Staying in this city is the same as standing and waiting to die. The High Masters won't stop with the Equalists, they'll lay this entire city to ruins." Lucas said.

"So im gonna resist them." Hope said.

"What? Fight all four High Masters…?' Lucas said. "Then you truly are reckless."

"Not reckless." Mukuro said. "He's holding on to what is left of Hope in this ctiy."

"And he'll die before its snuffed out." Nagito said.

"I made a promise to a friend here…" Hope said. "And you can be damn sure im keeping it."

"You have 2 weeks...before they arrive to this city." Lucas said before reentering the computer.

"How are we gonna stop them in 2 weeks?" Luffy said.

"Sounds like you guys could use some help." Mako said as he, Bolin and Asami came up with Korra.

"You guys?" Hope asked.

"You said Avatar Aang had friends and a team, right? Well, I think I do too." Korra said.

"Yeah. Youre looking at the new team avatar, right here." Bolin said.

"This is our city. We're not just gonna sit around and watch it go down." Mako said.

"Especially if it means these High Masters destroy it in 2 weeks. So, weve got Korras back. So that means weve got yours too." Asami said.

"But...these are the four high masters! Four of the strongest color fighters and currently...the ones who stand above all of us!" Damien said.

"Ive gone up against Umbra, and I know Mists a pacifist. Someones gonna have to take care of Blazer and this Illuma though…" Hope said.

"Hope….we've already lost if we go against them. They have Illuma with them." Daisy said.

"I don't think I know about this Illuma chick." Hope said.

"Illuma. Also known as the Queen of Light as well as the Unconquerable. She's never taken a single hit or been defeated. She is so far the youngest one to have ever claimed the title of high master, taking the title when she was only 8." Daisy said.

"How old is she now?" Hope asked."

"She's in her 20s now." Daisy said.

Hope thought about his odds.

"Im not backing down." Hope said.

"Are you crazy?!" Damien said.

"You guys trained to be strong enough to support me, yet I dont want you guys giving up before battle starts. Jexi wouldnt….. I… wouldnt. All my life, its been idiot this and stupid that. I'm not taking this any more." Hope said.

"Its true you've gotten tougher, Hope. But...going against Illuma….I don't see you winning." Daisy said.

"I might not win...but if I can keep her back for at least a minute...itll be victory enough." Hope said.

"Well im no coward. I say we show those high masters what for!" Toma said.

"Yeah, theyre not savin the people of this city, theyre killin em. Hoo-wee, are we not gonna stand for that!" Gemini said.

"Uh...guys. This is just an idea, but what if we beat the Equalists before they get here?" Rainbow said.

"Thats exactly what were gonna do. If Tarrlok's not gonna do it, we'll take action." Asami said.

"Well, lets do it." Hope said.

They followed Asami and the others in her car equipped with police scanners as they rounded up an equalist convoy escape. But then they came to a supposed rally, the power was out, and none of the civilians were Equalists at all. Flux was even there.

"I've supported you this long Tarrlok, but this is going too far. These are ordinary civilians, nothing more." Flux said. "They only came out cause we cut their power."

"There is that, there is also the possibility that they came out due to a secret Equalist signal." Tarrlok said.

"You're….you're insane man. That's it. I can't be part of this anymore. I quit." Flux said turning and leaving.

"Arrest him!" Tarrlok said as wires caught him.

"What? Its suddenly a crime to quit being on your side?" Flux said.

"No. Weve figured out something much, MUCH more reasonable." Tarrlok said throwing down the exact same documents the heroes found in his office. "Any of these look familiar?"

"Fine. So I use horse meat instead of beef. I'm cheap, all right." Flux said.

"That wasn't the reason were taking you in …. Equalist." Tarrlok said.

"I am not an Equalist." Flux said as the wires were suddenly cut by Toma. "Haha! Later pigs!" he said running off.

"I knew we should've kept an eye on you." Toma said.

"A perspective on trust...from a wild child." Tarrlok said. "But...I am using my power to protect Republic City for all of us."

"What you're doing is exactly what Amon is going against. You're basically supporting him." Hope said.

"Supporting him? As if. I am merely rounding up all these Equalists you see behind me." Tarrlok said.

"They aren't Equalists." Hope said. "Let em go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that.. Round up all these Equalists!" Tarrlok ordered as the Metalbenders entrapped the nonbender citizens and lifted them up on rocks.

Korra lowered the rocks, slamming then back to the ground.

"Get out of here, go!" Hope said.

Tarrlok looked angry before smiling and used his waterbending to capture Asami.

"Hey, let me go!" Asami said.

"No. You're under arrest." Tarrlok said.

"You can't do that!" Dan said.

"Actually I can. She's a nonbender out after curfew and her father is a known Equalist Conspirator." Tarrlok said.

"Let her go." Mako said as Tarrlok smiled.

"Arrest him and his brother as well." Tarrlok said as the metalbender cops captured both Mako and Bolin as they were being dragged to the trucks.

"No, stop!" Korra said as the three of them were driven away.

"Well, your little Team Avatar broke up pretty fast, now didn't it?" Tarrlok said.

"This isn't over, Tarrlok.' Mickey said.

"Oh, I think it is." Tarrlok said as he and the police left.

"Im going to face Tarrlok. Alone." Korra said.

"I'm sure that isn't a good idea." Applejack said.

"I'll be fine." Korra said as she got on Naga and rode off.

"Uh...one of us is going after her right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. I got a bad feeling." Hope said.

"Look, I'll keep close ta her. I know where Tarrlok's office is inside the building. I can keep watch." Applejack said.

It was later in the night that Applejack had arrived to the council building. She was about to open the door when she stopped for a minute as she heard fighting from inside.

She barged in to see Tarrlok and Korra in a fierce match of expert bending. But then saw Korra Earthbend the fountain behind Tarrlok and knock him into the main hall as Korra followed.

"Who's the half baked Avatar now? You're out of water pal." Korra said as Tarrlok was scooting away as Korra attempted to firebend him. But before it could hit, Tarrlok got up fast as Korra stopped in mid bend. As Tarrlok moved his arms, Korra's body moved on its own.

"You're in my way, Avatar and you need to be removed." Tarrlok said.

"What is it hes doin? Theres no liquid in sight to control." Applejack said.

"On the contrary." Tarrlok said. "There is ALWAYS water around. The human body is mostly made of water."

"And a type of Liquid thats in the body is…" Applejack said. "Land Sakes, he's actually bending her own blood?!"

"You're….a bloodbender?" Korra said.

"Very observant." Tarrlok said.

"But...its not even a full moon. How are you doing this?" Korra said.

"There are a lot of things you don't understand." Tarrlok said.

"I gotta get her and myself outta here and outta his range." Applejack said. "Guys, Action time!"

"Oh...you mean them?" Tarrlok said as Applejack looked behind to see her buddies being bloodbent.

"No!" Applejack said. "Let them go!"

"I will...only when you fall in line." Tarrlok said.

Applejack grew angry as she charged at him only to find her arms moving to her neck as they began to strangle her.

"Wrong answer." Tarrlok said as Korra and Applejack as well as her partners passed out.

When Applejack was regaining consciousness, she found herself, Korra and her partners inside the back of a truck with Tarrlok at the doors.

"Where are you taking us?" Korra asked.

"Somewhere far away where no one will find you all. Hope you enjoyed Republic City, Avatar Korra and former Ranger Applejack. Because you won't be seeing it again." Tarrlok said as he slammed the doors.

"No!" Applejack shouted as the truck drove off into the night.


	9. Out of the Past

After the drive was finished, Korra, Applejack and her partners were being bloodbent down the steps to a basement towards a large metal box. They were all tossed inside before the box was closed and locked.

"Well, that didn't go as well as I expected." Applejack said.

"And knowing Tarrlok, he'll cover it up to make it look like the Equalists did it." KOrra said. "I cant metalbend. Any of your buddies think they can bust us loose?"

"Nope. Its tight. If they could, they would have done it by now. And Tarrlok took a lot outta them with that blood bendin of his." Applejack said. "And my strength can't break us out. Hate to say it, but we're trapped pretty good."

"Grrr!" Korra said as she furiously punched the metal box.

"Whoa, Calm down there!" Applejack said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How do you expect me to calm down? We're trapped inside a box by a madman!" Korra shouted.

"Madman?" Applejack asked. "Hey, Tenzin said youve been getting some weird flashes."

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"Maybe Aang is trying to tell you something, and hes right. Ya gotta focus." Applejack said.

"Fine. I'll meditate." Korra said as she sat on the ground and began to meditate.

"I need a way in there. Any one of ya know some Psychic type stuff?" Applejack said before she saw Mime Jr standing on her head.

"Mime!" it said before Applejack's eyes glowed as she and Mime Jr now stood in a past Republic City.

"Well done." the voice of the book said.

"You again. That book on Jexi and the others…" Applejack said.

"Yes. I see you have not forgotten about me." the voice said.

"Well I aint gonna if i dont know your name." Applejack said.

"I am a soul fragment from the author of the book. I belonged to Miss Victoria, user of the Book Style and the one who wrote it." the voice said.

"Huh. I'll call you...Colornomicon." Applejack said.

"I suppose it doesn't matter what you call me." the voice said. "Anyway, you and your friend have appeared in the past of an older Avatar Aang."

Applejack looked to see an older Aang walking through the city before being confronted by an older Toph.

"What are you doing here, Aang? I told you, I have this under control." Toph said.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved. But if what those victims said are true, then this is not a normal criminal we are dealing with." Aang said.

"Fine. Come along, Twinkle toes." Toph said.

"Toph, I'm 40. Think you can stop with the nicknames?" Aang asked.

"Fraid not." Toph smirked as they entered a nearby building. Inside was a lone man eating at a table. "Its over. You're under arrest, Yakone."

"Now what is this city coming to? Used to be a guy could sit here peacefully and enjoy his lunch." he said before Toph used her metalbending to capture him. "What's the big idea?"

"We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang said.

"Take him away." Toph said as Yakone was being dragged out.

"You won't throw the book at me. I've beaten every trumped up judge you yahoos have brought against me. And I'll beat this one too." Yakone grinned.

They phased out.

"Whoa." Korra said. "I actually did it."

"That you did. Saw it myself." Applejack said.

"How? Youre not…." Korra said before seeing Mime Jr. "You linked her with me?"

"Mime mime!" Mime Jr said happily.

"Yeah. He's a good one." Applejack said. "Wed better keep lookin in there. I think were on to something."

"All right." Korra said as she started meditating once again as Mime Jr used its psychic powers to bring Applejack into a courthouse where a trial was in progress.

"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the laws reach until now. You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims and they will tell you that Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades thanks to Katara...Blood Bending." the person said.

"The same thing Tarrlok did…" Applejack said.

"Yes. Bloodbending is a very evil form of waterbending. It was invented by a fire nation prisoner and was used to bend the blood of innocent people. She had even forced a young Katara to practice it." the voice said. "Its works by bending the water that is within a person's blood, controlling them as if they were helpless puppets while also inflicting great pain. However, while it is powerful, it can only be used during the night of a full moon, meaning, it can only be used once a month."

"But why was tarrlock doin it with no moon?" Applejack asked.

"Perhaps Sokka will give you the answer." the book said as the vision shifted to Sokka and the rest of the council sitting down.

"In my years, I have encountered people with not just weird abilities but also those with bizarre bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend...with his mind. Why, even Metalbending was considered impossible for a great deal of history before our chief of police Toph Beifong invented it and perfected it. The overwhelming amount of evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and has exploited this ability to commit these evil crimes. We find Yakone...guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka said.

Yakone then got up at that moment as his eyes twitched as Sokka screamed as his body moved on its own. The same with the council and everyone else except for Applejack and Mime Jr.

Yakone laughed as he pulled Toph to him as she unlocked his cuffs as he was walking out without putting up a fight.

"Wait, how come I'm not bein bloodbent?" Applejack asked.

"You are but a specter in this world. You cannot interfere." the book said.

Applejack growled at this but not before she saw Aang rise up and go right after Yakone himself. It was tough to resist him, but finally the Avatar State Kicked in and broke him free, trapping him in earth.

"Im taking away your bending. For good." Aang said as he placed his hand around Yakone and did the exact same thing amon did. After a moment, Aang then released Yakone. "It is done."

Applejack soon returned to the box.

"It all makes sense now." Applejack said.

A door then opened above as they heard Tarrlok march down.

"Thanks to you two, my life is a disaster now." Tarrlok said.

"Im guessing my pals forced your hand inta bloodbending all of them." Applejack said.

"And I figured out how you bloodbent us without a full moon. You're Yakone's son." Korra said.

"Was his son. But in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule this city from its seedy underbelly. My plan was perfect. To be its savior. But you and those worthless friends of yours. You ruined everything!" Tarrlok said.

"You arent gettin away in one peice." Applejack said.

"Oh i will. And you two, and your little buddies in there are coming with me….as my hostages." Tarrlok said as he climbed up the stairs.

"I really hope they find us soon. This day can't get any worse." Applejack said.

A gasp was heard upstairs. "Amon!"

"Amons here?!" Applejack said.

"Oh, great.." Korra said.

"It is time for you to be equalized." Amon said.

"You fool. You've never faced bending like mine." Tarrlok said. Cracks and snaps could be heard from tarllocks bending, but they heard footsteps. Amon was still moving.

"Hes still movin through all that pain?!" Applejack said.

"What...what are you?" Tarrlok said.

"I am the solution." they heard Amon said before hearing Tarrlok scream.

"I've got the former councilmember. The avatar and her friend are down in the basement, but don't underestimate them. Electrocute the box first to knock them out before you open it." Amon said.

"With pleasure." one of the men said.

Korra then thought fast by removing one of her bracelets. "Hang on to me, same with your partners and don't let go."

"Got it." Applejack said as the box was shocked and electricity surged all around it for a bit before it soon stopped.

"Open the box." the man said as the grunts opened it up to see them lying on the ground. "Tie em up."

"You wish!" AJ said kicking one back as Korra blasted fire out and took the rest down. They then smashed their way out of the house, and took a glance at Amon before sliding down a hill.

They all slid down the hillside before they crashed into a tree and fell unconscious as a blurry figure approached the two of them before they passed out completely.


	10. Turning the Tides

It wasnt long after Applejack and Korra were knocked unconscious that the others found them and bring them back to the air temple, where they made a full recovery.

"So you guys found out Tarrlock deceived us?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. we kinnda faced him down in town hall." Natsu said.

"He bloodbent us before running off." Mukuro said.

"Well amon got him, and took his bending." Korra said.

"I fear that Amon is close to reaching his endgame. Things are growing quite grim lately." Tenzin said.

"Yeah, not to mention these High Masters are gonna come knocking on the door if we dont do something." Mako said.

"There may be four of them, but all of them are incredibly strong." Damien said.

"We know at least four of them. Theres Blazer. One thing you should know about him, hes very hotheaded. Likes to punch first before asking the questions. Sorta like a certain lava brain i know." Hope said.

"Hey!" Natsu said.

"Then there's Mist. The high thinking member. A high master with advance skill but lacks the fighting spirit." Erica said.

"Then theres that scary guy, Umbra. He's really good." Luffy sad.

"What does this Umbra do that we should be warned about?" Tenzin asked.

"Dont get in range of him, and if you do, pray to Aang that your shadows not showing." Hope said.

"By that, he means Umbra uses the Darkness Style and is able to control his and others shadows to his own will." Titanica said.

"Finally, theres this Illuma chick. And youre saying that shes never took a hit in her life?" Bolin asked.

"Because she's beaten every opponent that challenges her with ease. She uses the Light Style." Damien said. "She's precise with her strikes, never misses with an attack and able to turn the weak willed to her side. She's like the human embodiment of perfection."

"And they'll be coming at any second today…" Tenzin said. "I need to prepare the city for a war on two fronts."

"Two fronts?" KOrra sid.

"One from the equalists and amon, the other from the High Masters. Both want this city conquered or destroyed. But we arent going to give it up without a fight." Tenzin said. "I need to go meet with the council and make sure all is well." he added as he left.

"Its no use. The high masters can't be stopped, even with benders." Daisy said.

"Then, I'll stop them head on." Hope said.

"No way in heck." Gemini said.

"Oh, right. My training. I was just joking." Hope said.

"Only together will we stop them. Were all going." Riku said.

"And if they wanna get to you and the city, they gotta go through us first!" Donalld said.

"Yeah. As new Dimensional Heroes, we got a say in this too." Sora said.

"Don't forget new Hope Squad." Mukuro said.

"Whoa, hold up!" Luffy said. "Sora, donald, goofy… youre joining our team?"

"Not just them." Ladybug said.

"We sorta signed on with them." Cat noir said.

"Yeah. I mean, we're already friends. And its not like you can ever have enough friends." Sora said.

"So lets get out there and kick some butt!" Natsu said/

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"I'll stay online and try and locate Lucas again, see if we can make peace. The rest of you try and slow down these High Masters." Twilight said.

"We'll do our best." Hope said.

The attack on Republic City from both enemy sides came like lightning. Equalist airships appeared and Bombed parts of the city, while Mecha Tanks laid waste to any benders as troops were deployed.

And above the city, a large ship that shined like light was slowly descending.

"What the hell? Its 3 times the size as both mine and Jexi's ships combined." Hope said.

"That's Illuma's flag ship, the heaven's gates." Damien said.

Inside the ship…

"Lady Illuma, we have heavy resistance coming from the Equalists."" a white haired servant said to a woman with blond hair as she sat and sipped tea.

"Tell me...how many resistance?" Illuma asked.

"Drop ships up above bombing the streets, and Chi Blockers, Shokers and Mecha-" the servant said.

"I mean the number." Illuma said.

"Oh, um….at least 150 troops attacking us." the servant said.

"Is that all? Such a small number." said said setting her cup down as she got up. "I'm going for a stroll on deck and see if I can get them to stop annoying us."

"Y-yes Milady." he said.

In amon's flagship…

"Amon, we have confirmation the High Masters have arrived." Sato said showing the heaven's gate in view.

"So they mean to destroy this city and cleanse any and all resistance?" Amon said. "Well, I cant have that."

"Sir, we have movement on deck. It appears to be the Light Style user, Illuma." a grunt said.

"Her, hmm? Force her hand to draw the other three masters out.." Amon said.

On the deck of the ship, Illuma looked out at the bow as she saw the ships attacking her and the troops on the ground trying to get on.

"So vile. You have lost your ways. I suppose I have no choice." Illuma said drawing a rapier as she raised it on high as its blade shined. "Light Conversion!" she shouted as light rays hit all 150 troops attacking her ship, their hair turning white as they stopped and bowed.

"We obey and follow you, lady Illuma!" they all said.

"Interesting development…." Amon said.

"Thats a quarter of our ground troops turned! You call that interesting?!" Sato said.

"Sigh. Same as always. The weak willed following some figurehead." Illuma said. "All new troops, defend your new home, the heavens gate!"

"Yes Lady Illuma!" they all said as they turned against their previous forces.

"I dont have time for this. Blazer, Umbra, Mist. Go down there and raise this lost world to the ground." Illuma said.

Blazer landed in the West District.

"How much of it you want gone?" Blazer asked.

"ALL of it. That is what the master deems." Illuma said.

"Geez. I'm gonna miss this place. Just glad my little brother isn't here to see this." Blazer said as he started taking out mecha tanks with his flames, melting right through them.

Umbra landed in the west DIstrict.

"I dont take orders from you, Illuma. Light and Darkness do not mix, you know that." Umbra said.

"Ugh. Does this always have to be a thing? Master was the one who let me lead so follow that lead." Illuma said.

"I suppose if I must." Umbra said as his shadows spread wide as they were already swallowing up ground troops all around him.

Mist landed on the waters of the South District.

"Um… what should I do?" Mist asked.

"I don't ask you to fight, but let the water do it for you." Illuma said.

"Well...okay." Mist said as the water around her morphed and shaped into knight like figures. "Aqua Knights! Move out! And...please be gentle."

In the Metalbending Police HQ…

"Multiple strikes of the masters are hitting key points of the city!" one said.

"Blazer the inferno is coming from the West District! Hes burning everything and anything to the ground!"

"Umbra the Dark is coming from the East District! My god...the entire district will get swallowed up by his power at this rate!"

"Mist the High Sholar is moving along the Pier in the South District! She's somehow made the water sentient and its moving out attacking anything that moves."

"Illuma's flagship is still reigning Dominant in the North District. She hasn't attacked herself although she is converting any Equalist or Metabender that is attacking her ship over to her side."

"This is their strategy. They are coming from all four directions and gradually destroying the city until they reach the center of it…" Tenzin said. "...but I believe that they can be stopped."

West District….

"Ugh. Can't believe I gotta burn this city down. Maybe I outta get a souvenir before its all gone." Blazer thought.

"Hey, Blazer!" a voice said as Blazer saw Natsu and Gemini.

"Huh? You guys?" Blazer said.

"Howdy." Gemini said. "Weve decided. As friends of the avatar, this city aint yours to burn down. No hard feelings, but were gonna put you out."

"I really don't wanna fight you two. You should leave before you get burned." Blazer said.

"And waste all my training for nothing?" Natsu said. "Besides… I wanna see which fire beast burns better, a phoenix… or a dragon!"

"Ugh….well...hope you forgive me for later little bro." Blazer said as the fires around him intensified. "Cause this place is gonna become nothing but ash."

"Ready, partner?" Gemini asked.

"Oh yeah. Im all fired up now!" Natsu said.

"Ultimate Color…..Fire Wall!" Blazer said as a large wall of flames rose and moved at them.

"I dont think you should eat that…" Gemini said. "But, I cant help but be excited about this."

"Yeah. Ive wanted to fight Blazer the minute i saw him. Im ready to finally do so after training for a year." Natsu said as he charged at the wall attempting to jump through, but Blazer was thinking the same thing as both their punches collided.

"No holds barred, Blazer! You and Me, Dragon vs Phoenix!" Natsu said.

"I know you won't say no to a fight like this. So...guess I gotta burn you down. Ultimate Color….Fire Feathers!" Blazer said swinging his arms as fiery feathers appeared in the sky.

"Natsu, above you!" Gemini said.

"I see em!" Natsu said.

"Seek out my enemies and attack!" Blazer said as the feathers rained down from above. As one hit an equalist grunt trying for a sneak attack, it exploded and knocked them out.

"They explode!?" Natsu said in shock as he was quickly dodging them.

"Its obvious that the Phoenix will win this battle. You know why? Because the Phoenix keeps coming back no matter how many times it is killed or defeated." Blazer said seriously.

"In other words, youre immortal in a fight." Gemini said.

"No ones ever been able to knock me down permanently, cause i always get back up. Its for that reason one of my Nicknames is 'the immortal phoenix.' I gotta keep standing. If I don't, I can't call myself a man or even look at my brothers face with pride." Blazer said.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said as the feathers hit him.

"Natsu!" Gemini said. But as the smoke cleared, he didnt take much damage.

" well lemme tell YOU something, Blazer. Where you cant go down because you cant look Jexi in the eye, I cant go down for something even more important." Natsi said.

"And what is that?" Blazer said.

"My war on Acnologia...and my father. The one who gave me everything. The one who gave me the strength to keep moving forward. I'm not gonna let him down!" Natsu said.

"Natsu….sometimes I can't help but be glad Jexi's got a friend like you." Blazer smiled.

"So, you keep comin at me. Lets see whos the first to be knocked down." Natsu said as they charged at one another.

East District...

Umbra continued to walk as his shadows were engulfing whatever was in his path.

"Theres no escaping the darkness, so why fight it?" Umbra said.

"That may be true…" said a voice as Riku was in front of him. "But sometimes, people can choose to walk a road to dawn."

"I know you. The one who braved the Realm of Darkness and came out." Umbra said.

"Hope figured I could be the one to fight you. And I didnt come here alone." Riku said.

"I see. So you want to attack me from all sides." Umbra said. "But...I cannot allow you to stop my work. This needs to be done."

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn. "Not while Hope still believes this city's got a chance. Let's go."

"I've already won this. Shadow Network!" Umbra said as tendrils attempted to attack to Riku.

"That trick? Ive got something for that." Riku said knocking the tendrils back with his keyblade.

"Of course that move would be useless on a keyblade wielder." Umbra said. "Guess I need to go higher. Shadow Biters!"

The darkness grew in some places as one eyed creatures with sharp teeth appeared and charged at Riku.

"Just like Heartless…" Riku said defending himself against them with Flow and his own spells. "What are these things?"

"Fragments of my own inner darkness. Even if they are slain, they return as part of my immense shadow." Umbra said.

"That just means youve never seen the light before." Riku said. "But i'll be the one to let you see it."

"The light? I'm sorry to say...but I'm fine not seeing the light. As long as I can protect my family, I don't care where I am." Umbra said.

"Hope was right." Riku said. "We are alike. Bit one of us wont be able to go on."

South District, Republic City Pier…

"Thats a lot of Water Knights…" Indigo said.

"How can someone who doesn't know how to fight be capable of this? It boggles the mind." Inga said.

"I dont wanna hit her. All we gotta do is take alot of em down untill she grows tired and cant summon any more." Rainbow said as she jumped down and slashed through a water knight. "Ha and thats…" she began before it split into two knights.

'Theyre made of water, what could you expect?" Indigo said.

"Oh yeah…" Rainbow said. "Well, Im out of ideas. Wait… water is affected by gravity the same way as us so…."

"I got this." Inga said as she took a deep calming breath in and out before she clapped her hands as the knights began to rise and revolve around her.

"Nice work!" Indigo said.

"In my time away, I have learned to improve my gravity field without expansion of body." Inga said.

"Now lets see if I can get to Mist and get her to stop this." Indigo said as she used her jets to dash along the water to her. "Where is she?"

"Indigo isn't having much luck.' Rainbow said.

"I hate to interrupt but...is that not her hiding behind car?" Inga asked pointing to Mist as she hid behind a car.

"Come out, we can see you." Rainbow said.

"No you can't." Mist said ducking down.

"We just heard you!" Rainbow said.

"I don't wanna come out." Mist said.

"We will not hurt you."Inga said.

"Promise?" Mist asked.

"Yeah. We promise." Rainbow said as Mist slowly walked out from behind the car.

"Look, can you please stop attack?" Inga asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Illuma has the authority for this mission. And we gotta send out a message that you can't mess with the master." Mist said shaking.

"That may be a problem." Rainbow said.

"Why?" Mist asked.

"Hope's already gone to face Illuma." Rainbow said.

"What? Has he no pride. He'd be on our side if he knew what Amon did to us." Mist said.

"We'll, its gonna be confusing nonetheless…" Rainbow said.

North District, Heaven's gates…

Illuma watched the battles from all districts.

"It seems like this is going to be a slow attack. Sigh." Illuma said. "I hope the tea is still warm." she said as she was headed back inside.

Hope then landed behind her.

"Illuma!" Hope said.

"Another one? What is it with you tainted souls? Can't you take a hint and follow your own ways?" Illuma sighed not turning around.

"Im not an Equalist. Im Hope the Victor." Hoep said.

"Who?" Illuma asked.

"Youve never heard of me? At all?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, but I'm always travelling and never care for celebrities." Illuma said.

"Oh, well…" Hope said. "You cant destroy this city. It's to be protected by a friend on my team."

"Sigh. Of course this city should prosper, but a person inside this city made a violent claim against our ways and our master. Its enraged him enough for us to destroy it." Illuma said.

"Master Rain Bow… got mad?" Hope said.

"The master rarely gets upset. But the person who made the claim, this...Amon. He has made a violent claim to kill every color fighter in the worlds. We are all like children to him, so why wouldn't he get mad." Illuma said.

"I dont want him to tell you to destroy this city in rage. Jexi, me, Korra. We love this city. Im not about to let you lay it to waste." Hope said.

"So, I take it you are challenging me to some sort of fight?" Illuma asked.

"Youve never taken a hit in your life. I didnt want it to come to this… but when you try to destroy a world that belongs to my friends… I'd take on even someone like you to protect it. Mist showed me its my destiny as a color fighter to protect the worlds, and Im not gonna go back on what she showed me in my heart!" Hope said.

"Interesting. You have strong conviction. Hmm. Let's make a bet. If you can land at least one hit on me, I will call of the attack and tell the master we destroyed it without destroying it." Illuma said.

"And if you down me?" Hope asked.

"Then you and this team of yours must live on this ship as my servants like the other evil souls I have saved." Illuma said. "Do these terms agree with you?"

"I'll do it." Hope said.

"Very well...prepare for battle!" Illuma said turning with her rapier held.

(Cue-Street Fighter IV - Gouken Vs Ryu Theme)

The two stood in fighting stances for a few minutes, and then Hope charged at Illuma and countered her, Rapier on fists.

"Damn, she's fast." Hope thought.

"A full frontal assault, a very predictable beginning move for those who use physical force." Illuma said.

"Youre pretty Analytical." Hope said dodging a swipe.

"I am the smartest, next to umbera." Illuma said. "But what makes you think you and your friends can win against the High Masters. Your friend said it was hopeless."

"See, thats the thing. I always believe they can come out on top." Hope said.

West District….

Both Natsu and Blazer were on the ground as Blazer got up.

"Geez. That was longer than I thought." Blazer said stretching. "Sorry, but we're done here." he said walking away.

"Hold it right there, Partner!" gemini said blocking his way. "Im still here!"

"Sorry, but no can do." Blazer said.

Gemini drew Red Sun and took a combat stance.

"Youre really not gonna fight me? The Texan from new York?" Gemini asked.

"No, I mean I won't fight you. You see….I don't fight chicks." Blazer said.

"Well dont that just take the biscuit. I was hopin to show of some new stuff…." Gemini said.

"Besides, I don't even got the steam to fight even if I wanted to. Fire Boy made me waste it all on him." Blazer said. "So, think I'm gonna grab a bite and start up tomorrow." Blazer said walking away.

"Well, that ends the attack from here…" Gemini said goin over to Natsu. "Hoo boy, you took a lotta hits. You okay?"

"That...was an awesome fight." Natsu said.

East District….

Riku continued to outlast Umbras shadow hordes as Riku and Umbra were both tiring out.

"You really don't plan to give up." Umbra said sighing. "I suppose I'll have to use 'it'."

Riku steadied himself.

" Forbidden Art. But forfeiting six months from my life span….I summon the shadow beast." Umbra said as the ground shook.

A large monstrous shadow beast appeared from the ground.

"Ultimate Color Fighting Forbidden Art: Beast of Shadows." Umbra said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his shadow converged into the beast.

"So this is the form you take when youre serious…" Riku said. "GUess I gotta go all out too."

Riku jumped into the air. "Darkne-" Riku said before the beast pinned him down and went berserk on him. "What...no. Its...its not letting me make a move."

"This...darkness...is at...its purity and ferocious. Once it starts...it will not stop." Umbra's voice was heard from within the beast.

"So its like a pure blood heartless…." Riku said before grinning.

"Hes...grinning?" Umbra thought.

"I was waiting for this." Riku said. "Now, Sora!"

Sora then jumped up into the air with Donald and Goofy as they attacked the beasts back, while not much, it made it roar in anger.

"Curaga!" DOnald said healing Riku.

"I was beginning to think you forgot all about us, Riku." Goofy siad.

"I had to make sure Umbra used his forbidden art before calling you out. If he did, he would be caught you in his shadow network." Riku said.

"Incredible...I didnt even see this coming…" Umbra said.

"And now… lets finh this!" RIku said.

"yeah!"iSora said but before they could attack, the beast slowly faded.

"Huh?" Donald said.

"It...vanished." Goofy said as they saw Umbra fall over.

"The time limit...ended." Umbra said.

"Time limit?" Riku asked.

"White the beast is powerful, even it cannot stay permanently. By exchanging 6 months from my life span...it would only stay for 3 minutes." Umbra said.

"I see." Riku said.

"But...that will not stop me!" Umbra said as the shadows appeared under the four and swallowed them. "I'll let you out...once we finish."

Heaven's Gate's…

Hope and Illuma skidded back.

"You have such ambition…" Illuma said.

"What good is ambition if I cant even live up to my team. Riku's down, but Natsu and Gemini drained Blazer… I have to punch you, or this city falls." Hope said.

'I'll admit...its been some time since I've met someone like you. So...I will give you an honorable defeat." Illuma said pointing a hand at Hope as light began to gather around it.

"Your finishing art? Okay… lets do this!" Hope said as Light gathered in his fist.

"This isn't a secret art. Just a normal light attack. But...this is still more than what is inflicted upon those arrogant evil doers." Illuma said.

"And Im gonna take it head on...and break through and hit you!" Hope said running at her.

"Light….Cannon!" Illuma said as a large ray of light came from her hand.

"Ultimate Color Secret Art!" Hoep said as his fist exploded into the spectral colors. "Spectral Prisim….!"

All Might's words then rang in him.

"Squeeze your buttocks, and yell tinside your heart…!" they both said.

"...SMASH!" Hope shouted as Hope's fist and the cannon collided as an explosion followed. Illuma just stood there as a battered Hope was weakly making his way to her before he pulled back a fist as he gave a small and weak punch to her cheek as he weakly laughed. "I got you…"

"You endured the light cannon, and even after, even though you are broken in different places, you kept going and landed this small punch." Illuma said.

"Now… call off the attack. Let my team...handle Amon. you promised." Hope said before collapsing and fell unconscious.

"Sigh. I suppose I will." Illuma said seeing the unconscious Hope. "The first person to land a hit on me, and he turns out to be some hope fanboy. How interesting." she said smiling. "Sebastian."

"Yes milady?" asked a butler.

"Take this one to the infirmary. See he gets healed up." Illuma said.

"Of course." Sebastian said.

The Equalists had soon taken the city as the heroes took to the Heavens Gate as did the other high masters.

"Hows the recovery coming, Mikan? You helping the doctors on this place?" Lacy asked.

"I tried but they won't let me near him." Mikan said.

"Are we gonna be fine up here?" Korra asked.

"Its better than hiding where tenzin was going. So, who;d you wire that message to, anyway?" Ranma said.

"It was sent to Admiral Iroh, grandson of the previous fire lord, Zuko." Mako said.

"He'll be here in three days time." Illuma said. "Until then, I give you refuge on my ship." Illuma said.

"THank you, Illuma." Nagito said.

Illuma walked away before thinking this. "Hm. Such an interesting group." 


	11. Skeletons in the Closet

"Followers of our amon! Republic City is ours, and Bending is now Illegal in this city. But the dream will not stop here. Once we are able to bring the dimensional gate back online, which the Police force have issued an emergency lockdown and power down to, we shall conquer all of the worlds and spread our equality to all of them!" Sato said.

High above in the concealed Heavens Gate's…

"These equalists are really determined to get the Warp gate back online." Lucas said as Twilight was showing him the stuff happening.

"If they do, no world will be safe. Amon hasnt evolved what ever it is he does to take away color fighting, Enhancements, or even Devil Fruit powers yet though." Twilight said.

"He wouldn't get that gate to operate anyway. The operations are actually off world. Can't operate unless you go to the world its run on." Lucas said.

"So basically, the Equalists are stuck here." Mako said.

"Yes. I should know. I helped design the gates myself." Lucas said.

"Iroh's fleet will be here any minute now, its been a few days." Korra said.

"The problem is getting Amon before Flux can even assassinate him. But I doubt hes having no less of a good time than us right now." Hope said in his bed.

"Assassinate? But wouldn't that be a good thing?" Lucas said.

"He wants to use amons killing as proof to be accepted into the Villain's Society." Twilight said.

"Villains Society? I'm sorry but I've never heard of it before." Lucas said.

"Same here and I know a lot about criminals." Umbra said.

"Look it up. I'm sure you'll find it." Hope said.

"Hmm. Well, there's no record of a villains society, but we do have people in robes meeting in a building in republic city. It happens to be Flux's restaurant. Maybe we could 'persuade them' to call off the hit." Twilight said. "Stick it to old Flux."

"Hmm. Sound like fun. I'm in." Dan said.

"Me too." Hope said slowly getting up.

"You sure you wanna go?" Lacy asked.

"Im good. They really fixed me up. I know how to take hits." Hope said. "Who else is going?"

"I'll take a whack at it." Cat Noir said.

"Me too." Ladybug said.

"Great. A four person team." Hope said. "We'll be back soon."

The three of them descended down to the ground near Flux's Foods as they heard laughter inside as they saw the robed figures watch the naval vessels be attacked by bombs.

"Definitely them." Ladybug said.

"Okay. On the count of one. One." Dan said as he kicked the doors down as the hooded figures gasped.

"Who the hell are you guys?" one of them asked.

"The guys who found the truth and are about to beat you to the ground to call off this assassination." Hope said.

"Assassination? Oh, you're friends with that loser Flux." one of them said as they laughed.

Ladybug realized.

"You were never really gonna give him the position, were you? It was all a lie." Ladybug said.

"Duh. We don't care about that loser. We cared about his projects." one of them said.

"See, before he took the job, we made him sign a paper that transfers his projects over to us. So we gave him a job that would definitely get him killed, then we take his projects and sell them to better villains." another said.

"I get it. Take the D-Lister who's been foiled so many times out and give his works to better guys." Cat Noir said.

"Yeah. Hell, we thought he'd get suspicious of us at some point, but those worries weren't needed. I mean, there's no such thing as a villains society." another of them said.

"So under those hoods… who are you?" Dan said.

They removed their hoods to reveal guys with glasses and spectacles. "Just a bunch of nerds who started this club to make money off loser villains like Flux."

"We tell them they've been selected to join a super exclusive club and then we send them on a mission that gets them killed and sell off their plans and possessions." another said.

"So flux is gonna get himself killed." Hope said. "Man, I feel sorry for the guy already…"

"Really? They think Im a loser?" a voice said as flux came into the door with a gun in hand as all three gasped.

"You...youre supposed to be dead!" one said.

"I came back for my bullets. I can;t believe I fell for this!" Flux said.

"You may think Flux is a loser, but theres one thing about him you guys dont know." Hope said.

"I never leave a grudge unfinished." Flux said. "Hopeless, you aren't too busy right now are you?"

"Just about to dismantle amon." Hope said.

"But as a warm up...how about a little beating on these nerds?" Flux asked.

Hope cracked his knuckles. "You wanna know something else? I dont take damage from light based attacks."

"You were faking that?!" one said.

"I'll admit...I was hurt a bit, but I healed fast from her light." Hope said. "So, I take it you also sent that claim to the high master?"

"We...we just wanted to make sure our tracks were clean." one of them said.

"Call it off, and tell Lucas to delete the virus. Also your doing." Hope said.

"I think both those things were going to happen even if we werent about to beat on them." Dan said.

"Clobberin time." Hope said.

"Oh please no…!" one of them said as fighting could be heard inside the restaurant as well as screaming.

Soon, the beaten nerds were hung on a rope by a streetlight.

"Your...you guys are gonna let us down right?" one of them asked.

"Sure. We'll let you down later. After the party...the pinata party." Flux smiled as children gathered around the nerds with bats.

"See ya. We have an airfield to destroy and a masked freak to beat." Hope said.

"So Iroh already told you the plan?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Korras going to settle things with Amon and Makos going with. I dont want her being taken out. So I sent Vashyron, Applejack and Sakura to support them." Hope said.

At air temple island…

"Oh sure, great idea to send a pervert and jealous samurai with us." Mako said.

"I do NOT get jealous. Well, maybe with Ogami a little…." Sakura said.

"And I only came to make sure the ladies were safe with you." Vashyron said. "Protecting them and their bunker busters."

"Im younger than you…" Korra said as they reached the attic to find Tarrlok.

"Tarrlock?" Korra said.

"This is the last place wed find you here." Vashyron sad.

"I'll admit it isnt. I assume youre not here for a rescue?" Tarrlok asked.

"No, but what are you doing here anyway? Youre that important to Amon to keep close?" Sakura said.

"Yes." Tarrlok said.

"What makes you so special?" Korra said.

"Because Amon is my brother." Tarrlok said.

"What?!" Vashyron said.

"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a water bender and a bloodbender." Tarrlok said.

"That would mean Yakone trained you both." Sakura said.

"Yes, but back when amon went by his original name, Noatak, those days in our youth were the best for us. Then we discovered we were waterbenders. After that, our father trained us without rest, trained us to be his tools of revenge. Years would pass before my brother opposed Yakone and ran away. We thought he had perished in the storm. Yakone passed away years later. I thought that I was as far away from his ideals as I could, but...I still allowed his ghost to shape me into his weapon of revenge." Tarrlok said. "This Revolution, even though this is some ploy from Amon, he truly believes that bending is evil."

"That's...so sad." Sakura said crying a bit.

"Then, a year ago, Amon told me he met someone. A traveler from a distant world who would teach him how to take another person's bending through bloodbending. He didn't tell me his name. But he referred to him as a black haired drifter from a land of magic." Tarrlok said.

"Black haired drifter." Applejack said thinking it over. "It sounds familiar but...wait….Zeref." Applejack said.

"Zeref… Zeref…" Tarrlok said. "I know that name. Even in bending legends, the tales of that Dark Wizard was always found one way or another. The most evil being to have ever walked the earth."

"Afraid to disappoint, but he still walks the earth. Zeref is alive." Sakura said.

"The dudes some kind of immortal, creating these evil things called Etherious's to kill himself. We fought a whole guild of them once." Vashyron said.

"Then do me a favor. Stop Amon. And when you find Zeref, stop him from revealing the truth to Natsu Dragneel… and kill him." Tarrlok said.

"Natsu? What does the dark wizard have to do with him. Sure he's got some attachment to him, but that's about it. What's the big deal?" Vashyron said.

"Zeref's full name. Its Zeref Dragneel." Tarrlok said.

"So that means, E.N.D… the same thing gray is searching for…" Korra said.

"Its stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. What Silver wants Gray to destroy is one of the Dimensional Heroes Sub-leaders." Tarrlok said. "Destroy the strongest demon that could kill Zeref as well as the younger brother of the dark wizard himself."

"Whoa. This is really heavy." Vashyron said.

"Above all else, do not let Natsu Dragneel near the truth. Destroy Zeref yourselves without even letting him near that boy." Tarrlok said.

"Right." Korra said. " But as for amon, we know hes a bender now, secretly."

"Hes planning a rally at the Probending Stadium. If we can reveal the whole thing to all his followers then…" Mako said.

"Goodbye revolution and universal domination." Applejack said.

"Do you… want us to free you?" Sakura said.

"No. Amon must not know I spoke to anyone. Just...end this sad story." Tarrlok said.

"Yeah. Its time to end this tale." Vashyron said. 


	12. Endgame

The air feild destruction team reached where the aircraft were coming from. By wrecking it, they could give Bumi, Tenzin's brother, a chance to get near the city and deal with the equalists. Iroh, Bolin and Asami are three of them but also with them are Sabo, Koala and Pit.

"Shouldn't there be a gate?" Asami asked.

"Wait a second." Pit said as he pulled out his bow and fired an arrow, taking out a iron pillar that sparked before it exploded.

"Its an electric fence." Iroh said.

"Sato thought he could pull a fast one on us, huh?" Pit said.

"Well, that won't happen." Sabo said walking onto the airfield putting two fists to the ground. "Dragon's...Breath." he said releasing energy into the ground as the entire airfield collapsed from the shockwave.

Sato barreled out.

"No, no, no! Youve ruined everything!" Sato said.

"Admit it, would your wife wanna see you do all this?" Sabo asked. "To be honest, all I've seen from you Equalists, this is anything but equal."

"Dont you dare bring the Equalists into this!" Sato said as he got into his mecha tank.

"Take care of the other air fields. I got this guy." Sabo said twirling his pipe.

"Okay." Pit said.

"These mechs have never been tested against a Devil Fruit power user." Sato said. "But I'm sure that the Marines will be pleased… when ive told them ive defeated the second in command of Monkey D. Dragon's Revolutionary army!"

"Devil Fruit Powers aren't all I depend on." Sabo said as his pipe became black as he struck one of the claws as the claw broke off.

"Impossible! You know Arms Haki!" Sato said.

"Not all I know!" Sabo said making a dragon claw with his hand as he gripped it against the other claw. "My hands...are like the claws of a dragon. With them, I can crush a skull as if I were cracking an egg." Sabo said as he crushed the other claw with ease. "These hands...are my claws. Claws meant to tear away power from the conceited!"

"Conceited? By what way am I conceited?" Sato said before Sabo broke open the glass.

"You think...you equalists are above everyone else cause you got better tech and a bending stealing leader? You're wrong. That's not equality. That's making benders your slaves." Sabo said in anger. "You equalists are no peace makers. Nothing but terrorists who get off on harming innocent people."

"You really are a terrible father." Asami said in a mecha tank of her own as sato tried to escape before she fired a Bolas, that both electrocuted and captured him.

Sabo looked at Sato with pity before looking at Asami. "Asami...I'm sorry and...you have my sympathy." Sabo said as he walked out. "Better finish the job."

"No.. dont kill him." Asami said.

"I meant the air field. A piece of crap like him doesn't deserve death. Its too good for him." Sabo said.

Meanwhile…

Amon had taken alll of Korras bending, and in the halls of the stadium, he had them cornered.

"Finally...I win." Amon said.

"HEY!" Hope said as Amon turned around and saw him.

"What do you want, Hope the Victor?" Amon asked.

"Get your hands off my friend!" Hope shouted.

"You've arrived too late. I've already taken away her bending. She's just a normal person now." Amon said.

"Shes never been normal. And I can sure as hell avenger her!" Hope said charging and punching amon in the face, knocking him back. Amon then recovered and Bloodbent hope, trapping him.

"Its a shame to have someone so skilled in my grasp, but… I think its time… to see if i can truly take away a style of Color Fighting!" Amon said as Korra recovered and saw this.

"NO!" Korra said trying to throw a punch as air moved from her hand as it hit Amon.

"That's...not possible." Amon said.

"I can airbend?" Korra said before standing tall. "I can airbend!" she declared as she fired airbending punch after punch against Amon. As she was grabbed by blood bending, she threw one last kick that sent him flying out the window and shedding his mask and into the harbor. His so called 'scar' was washed off, and he burst up out of the water with water bending….

And revealed himself to the entire city. The tale of a firebender scarring him, nothing but a lie he created. He was frightened that his revolution had been ended like this before scowling at Korra and Hope. He then dove into the water as he waterbent away from them as Mako fired at him.

"No good. He got away." Mako said.

"Amon…" Hope said watching him escape.

It was later that Noatak freed his brother and they escaped, but Tarlokk, with heavy heart, made him and his brother commit suicide on a boat with a shocker glove.

"Zeref….it looks like you were right. The shadow of death was over me." Noatak said shedding a tear before the explosion.

Back up South, there was nothing Katara could do to mend the connections to Korra, and she ran off in shame. Mako wanted to go after her, but…

"Let me." Hope said.

"I love her, but you care about her more than me?" Mako asked.

"More than you know." Hope said running after her and saw her at the edge of the glacier, before seeing someone else there.

"Not now, Hope. You too, Tenzin. Im not the Avatar, I just want to be left alone." Korra said.

"But how can you explain why youve called me here?" a familiar voice said as Korra turned around, and there was Aang, seen by both her and Hope.

"Aaang!" Korra said.

"Aang…" Hope said.

"Hello, old friend." Aang said. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Im sorry. I coulnt keep her safe. ANd she came to me in the first place, can you believe that?" Hope said.

"Actually, I can." Aang said.

"You can? So that means Korra's finally…!" Hope began.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. She has finally connected to her spiritual side." Aang said as the previous avatars appeared one after the other.

"I.. i dont know what to say." Hope said.

"Just say thank you. For this." Aang said as he touched Korra and Energybent, all of the avatars glowing as they slowly vanished as was Aang. "Take good care of this one. She's going to make an amazing Avatar." Aang said before he vanished.

Korra's eyes then glowed as she entered the Avatar State. All four elements came bursting outwards in waves all across the snowy tundra.

"Wow. Aang, I guess I owe ya. I always get caught up in these things." Hope said.

"That makes two of us." a voice said as Hope turned to see Jexi standing behind him. "Hey."

"You… you cracked the GPS virus?" Hope said.

"More like punched it." Jexi said showing a bloodied hand.

"You went into Cyberspace and punched Lucas. Wow." Hope said.

"Of course I did. I wanted to see my friend." Jexi said.

"Im guessing your bros already told you the whole story." Hope said.

"All they told me was how you saved Republic City with the Avatar." Jexi said.

Hope turned back to KOrra.

"So, whats next?" Korra asked.

"Well now, if youre up for it, you can still stay on the team." Hope said.

"You think I was gonna leave? Please. You're nothing without the Avatar." Korra said.

"Still got that side of you." Hope said.

"So, youre serious about taking back the Ginova family?" Jexi asked.

"Theres a lot in that family thats important to me. I cant sit back at let Cindrey rule it." Hope said.

"Its not gonna be easy, you know that right? Then again, nothing worth doing ever is easy." Jexi said.

"Thats one of the things about going across the worlds." Hope said.

Meanwhile….

"So Amon did fall…" Zeref said. "I had hopes that he would succeed somehow." Zeref said sitting on a grassy hill under a tree before he felt something. "This feeling. This is a presence I have not felt for hundreds of years. So, you are awake once again? Maybe you might be able to kill me someday...Yamigedo." Zeref smiled. "Hope youre hungry."

The demons are coming. So stay tuned as the heroes return to Cho-Tokyo to face the Hundred Demons in…. Dimensional Hereos Adventures: Hundred. 


End file.
